DaveJade The First
by Kuzakat
Summary: Jade has lived on a remote island her entire life, and at last she's moving to the city to go to college with her brother John and his friends! Soon Jade meets Dave, a guy known for being a player, but he finds himself acting strangely and feeling different around this odd girl and he doesn't know why. Is it love? (College AU Humanstuck DaveJade Johnvris Rosemary No-Sburb AU)
1. Chapter 1 - New Life

_first DaveJade oh man I hope i did good. The chapters are gonna be shorter than my usual ones so they're easier to read and write alike. SO pretty much chapter one is "Hey! Jade's going to move out to the city to go to college with everone and Dave is invited to a big party hosted by said college!" it will be pretty fun, oh and this is called "the first" because Dave nor Jade have ever for real loved anyooooone :3 _

_my tumblr is kuzakat_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Your name is Jade Harley and you have always been dreaming of this day.

You have all of your bags packed full of your favorite clothes and moving items, you have all your money saved up and ready to go. This is the day you move to the mainland and enroll in Sburbia University.

You've never been to a real school before, besides two years ago when you visited your half brother, John Egbert, for a month. You were a Freshman and it was terrifying, but at least no one else in your grade had been to high school prior. But of course they had been in regular school...but that's not the point!

You were beaming with happiness and felt like you'd explode with excitement the entire plane ride over. You were sad to leave Bec and your grandpa behind, but your whole life you had been alone on that island and you're life was now beginning!

You rested your cheek in the palm of your hand and gazed down at the clouds. This was going to be the best time of your life, you just knew it.

Your name is Dave Strider and you were kind of skeptical about what your best bro just told you.

"John? Whadya mean you're homeschooled, island gal, sister is moving to the big city for the first time in her life. I'm not an expert but I do believe that would not end well." You raised an eyebrow at the dark haired dork.

He snickered, "Don't worry, that's why she's coming to this city, so we can help her out and stuff."

You folded your arms across your chest. "You mean you and Rose, I will have no part in babysitting another Egbert."

He playfully punches your shoulder and pretends to take offense, "Hey, you don't babysit me. Besides, technically she's a Harley."

"Whateves." You roll your eyes, temporarily forgetting he wouldn't see you do it anyway. "Either way I'll probably not see much of you guys for a while."

"Oh yeah that's right, you're going out to see Dirk in Texas, I forgot about that! We're gonna miss you, Dave." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah well it won't be much of a party for me either." You scowl at the thought of seeing you're older sibling, you're family had never been one for...how would you put it... not kicking each others asses 24/7.

John's eyes lit up and he waved his hands around in sudden excitement, "Oh! That reminds me!" He reached down and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Rose gave me this, you need to come! Everyone that goes to Sburbia will be there!"

He shoved the pathetic crumples paper into your hands, "But I don't go to Sburbia..."

"No matter, just be there! I gotta run, meeting up with Vriska for a movie, bye!" He turned and ran off, waving his hand wildly in the air.

You unrolled the paper, it was a flyer for a big kick off party or something. It looked like it really was going to be huge, hey well that's cool. Maybe you'll see some hot chick that digs the Strider.

It's still astounds you that John managed to pick up such a badass girl like Vriska Serket, she was more your type afterall. Long, full blonde hair partially dyed dark blue and pulled to the side, stunning blue eyes, band merch clothes, and she was completely hot, with a sharp side of dangerous.

It also shocked you how she liked the shitty movies John still adores for some reason. He's such a dork yet now an adult...we all were now. It was so strange. Just last year we'd all goof off in the halls of our high school. But now...

Everyone's running off to college, leaving you behind. It sat heavy on your mind, it was unsettling. But you didn't know what you wanted to do, your Bro was loaded. He was a famous internet porn star, your house was huge, you got all the ladies you wanted.

You had no idea where to go with your life.

But that wasn't too much of a problem, you could always just follow in Bro's footsteps. At least until you're life took on some direction or something. Well in a month you could get back and maybe you'll have figured something out by then.

In the meantime, you need to get packing and hope you don't come back with many injuries.

Afterall, you're currently single and ready to mingle. You laugh at yourself and head home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjustment

_chapter twoooo, i don't know how many chapters ill do but right now i just wanna write and write and write! Im starting to love the thought of DaveJade alot, they are really cute together and I tried to make Jade seem perky and optimistic hehe, cause she seems to be a happy person in the comic, when shes not being a badass of course. and dave is just off doin whatever the heck, probably strifing with dirk or somethin...so yeah, getting ready for the party soon! what will happen there?_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Your name is Jade Harley and even after three weeks of your new college life you still aren't used to it.

The city is huge! There are so many people and cars and streets everywhere! You've never seen anything like this and going to college is just... it's so amazing. Everything is so amazing! You twirl across your kitchen, beaming.

You run your hands over the counters and table. "And I have my own place!" It was so thrilling! John had offered you to stay at his place but you turned the offer down, you wanted to dive head first into your new life and you couldn't have any of that!

You even have a job now, down at the local Starbucks coffee place. You've never really been one for coffee but the Starbucks coffee was a lot different than you're islands coffee. You've grown to like the yummy hot cappuccinos.

You had work soon, as a matter of fact. You were just pulling on a warm wool jacket when your phone started ringing loudly. You jumped and giggled at yourself, oh you still weren't used to getting phone calls either!

You hurried over and slid across the floor in your socks, whipped the phone up to your ear and clicked answer.

"Heeeello?" You smiled and absently pulled your hair out of your coat with your free hand.

"Oh, why hello Miss Harley!"

You laughed and walked across the room to slip on some shoes, "Hello Mister Egbert, how are you this fine morning?"

You hear John giggle, "Oh I'm splendid Miss Harley. You?"

"Hehe, yes John I'm good too, but I'm off to work soon is there something you wanted?" You looked over at the clock and gulped. You would be late if you didn't hurry.

"Oh sorry, yeah actually. I wanted to remind you that we're all going shopping for clothes or whatever, you know. For the party soon."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm meeting you outside where I work, right?" You shut your door behind you as you went out and fumbled for your keys.

"Yeah, that's right. Oh and Vriska's not gonna be with us, she had to be somewhere."

You bent your head sideways to hold your phone against your shoulder and locked the door with both hands. Quickly shoving them back in you're pocket you headed downstairs. "Is Kanaya and Rose still coming?"

"Yeah they'll be there."

You smile, "Awesome. Well I'm off, see you John."

He laughed, "Yeah see you, have fun at work!"

"I will!" You clicked the end call button and went down the stairs. Your apartment wasn't that far from Starbucks, you could easily walk there and you arrived right on time. With a little rushing of course.

You opened the door, panting. "I'm here! Am I late?"

You hear your co-worker laugh, Feferi looked up at you, "No, Jade," she said with a smile, "You're just on time, you better hurry and get ready though!"

You smile back at her and walk past, "Yeah okay, good morning by the way."

She started making a coffee for a customer and without looking up replied, "Hehe good morning!"

Your shift was from 8 until noon usually. Today it was until 3 pm because you had no classes.

You generally had fun working in the little coffee place, it smelled nice and had a warm, friendly air to it. Your boss and co workers seemed to like you a lot, as you always had a smile on your face and a bounce in your step. Of course you didn't really have a reason not to be happy. New life after all!

Today your smile was extra bright, you were excited for the big party the other college students were throwing, but nervous too. But it was a happy nervous! Your first ever party! Well, first ever without Bec and your squiddles that is.

After a long while it was finally the end of your shift. You bounded happily out the door, waving to your co workers. Time to find John!


	3. Chapter 3 - Perfect Dress

_next chapter guys! Jade finds a beautiful dress that reminds her of the stars back home, which is subtly implying she misses her island, even as much as she loves her new life. and at the party she will meet someone she'll love maybe even more that the stars :D almost there guys, soon the real cute relationship will start, but will Dave be able to handle being in love with someone for the first time? _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucking bored.

If this plane doesn't hurry the fuck up you think you might just crash the plane yourself. You've been sitting in it for hours and you have lost track of time. Plus the plane was delayed AND you've been in a piss poor mood for 3 weeks.

You dont even know why you agreed to go visit that son of a shit monger, Dirk. Seriously, jesus fuck.

You have some cuts on your arm and a black eye, luckily nothing you can't hide. You need to look clean, pristine, and completely fucking fab for the college get together party whatchamajiggy. And you were even more determined to snag a fine miss because Dirk was teasing you the entire stay about being single.

Nooooo, you'll show him. Your Strider charm can woo even the finest of ladies.

You smirk and waggle your brow, yes Dirk, you will have the finest ladies in the college falling head over heels to get a piece of you.

Plus, of course, there was the factor of being the only single bro in your little friend possy. Both John and Rose had a fine lady of their own. It was about time you had one too.

John often made fun of you for being a 'player', Rose just thought is was kind of sad you never actually liked any of the girls you've dated, you deny this of course because she always say it in the nonchalant bitchy tone. Like shes 'unamused' or whatever. I like the girls I go after, otherwise I wouldn't bother.

That's what she means right?

Your name is Jade Harley and you are soooooo pumped up with happiness! You're hanging with your bro and Rose and Kanaya, picking out awesome clothes for the party. So far John has picked out a snazzy blue vest suit thing and Rose is going to wear a cute orange and blue shirt dress. Kanaya looks like she's think about an elegant, sexy red dress and you?

Well you are just completely lost. You've never shopped for pretty dresses before, you had no idea what to wear to a party! Kanaya is very helpful with your dilemma, you soon see she has a great eye and good taste.

"Kanaya! Kanaya this is...a lot to try on." After about thirty minutes of Kanaya hunting down dresses for you you find you're arms sore from the heavy burden in your arms. You have lost count of how many dresses there are.

Kanaya didn't even look up as she hunted through the racks, "I will not allow such a pretty young lady to attend her first party without the most splendid and beautiful dress!" You glimpsed Rose smirking from over the top of the bundle in my arms. John snickered behind you.

You growl at him.

"Kanaya, maybe we could narrow out the selection a bit, it is rather large and we don't have all night." You think you might just like Rose the best right now. Kanaya looked thoughtfully at the pile in my arms.

"Hmmm...I suppose you are right, Rose." You silently praise all that is good and wonderful. She starts taking some dresses out of the pile and you sigh in relief as the load slightly lightens. "John, be a dear and take these back would you?"

"But..."

"John, we're going to the ladies changing room, you can't come either way." Rose eyes him and you stick your tongue out playfully at him as he walks away with the dresses.

"Come Jade dear, you have a lot of dresses to try on."

You inwardly groan and hope it goes by fast.

Which it doesn't. It feels like you've been walking in and out for an hour. Kanaya and Rose are incredibly picky, Soulmates, you thought to yourself. They didn't even like the prettiest dresses, simply dismissing them, "Red is not your color.", "Sexy doesn't suit you.", "No no, too innocent looking.", "Oh goodness no! What was I thinking?" And so on.

You've starting to grow hopeless that you'd ever find a dress when finally, a sound of approval. You almost couldn't believe your ears.

"Ooh! I like that." Rose smiled and looked you up and down.

"Yes, yes. That looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Kanaya clapped her hands together and came up to me to adjust the dress. "We're getting this one for you, Jade."

You were confused for a moment, "Getting this one for me?"

"Yeah," Rose stood up, "It is your first party after all, we don't want you having to buy your own dress."

"Oh no I can't let you guys do that! It's really sweet but I can pay!"

Kanaya shooshed me, "It is a gift, a welcome gift as you may. Now go change, we'll be heading to the checkout." She smiled and headed over to Rose.

You let out a sigh and head back into the dressing room. You decided to look at it in the mirror, you didn't have a complete image of what it looked like after all. There was so many dresses you just stopped looking at them.

But you smiled at the sight of this one, it really was pretty! The fabric was black, laden with shining green all over it. It was strapless and silky. One of your legs was exposed on the side, it was sexy looking and you liked it. Plus it was so long you couldn't dance in it!

You beamed and did a twirl, the sparkled shone and danced across the fabric. It looked like the night sky back at home. You hadn't seen the stars in a long time, ever since you moved here. The city lights blocked them out. So your heart filled will joy at this sight.

You instantly fell in love with the dress and knew it would be stunning in a dark dance room.

If you were wearing this dress, you knew the party could only leave amazing memories. There was only one day to go. And you simply could not wait!


	4. Chapter 4 - Starry Eyed Angel

_Dave is falling in loooooooove oooooh yeah, what a pretty young giiiiiiiirl adorned in staaaars lalala!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

The night air was cold on your skin and the city sky was blank as always. But tonight the stars on your dress would shine for everyone to see!

The music, from outside, sounded muffled and warm inside the building and the dim lights danced across the windows. A wide grin was plastered onto your face ever since your friends picked you up to come here and now you were almost in.

Your shoes felt comfy yet stylish, your hair stretched down your back in a long soft mass, and your dress! Oh your dress was stunning! Long and elegant and shining. It was literally like a green version of the night sky that twinkled with your every movement! It was also kinda sexy on you, showing off your smooth shoulders and legs. And was comfortably clingy around the middle, showcasing your curves.

It was a perfect dress for the perfect night you were about to have! You were so close. You sighed happily, your first party! It was all so exciting, especially being here with friends. The only downside was being the only one without a date.

But hey you never know, maybe that'll change tonight. That stuff always seems to happen in movies anyway. Girl meets guy at party and they fall in love...that sounds to good to be true though. But either way...

Your name is Jade Harley and you are ready to party.

Your name is Dave Strider and you have actually seemed to have arrived before your friends for once.

Which is cool and all but at the same time pretty lame.

You didn't know any of these college kids and none of the chicks looked dazzling enough to wow Dirk into a circuit malfunction or whatever the fuck.

A lot of them are pretty fine in truth... hell some of them you'd be in a dark corner with right now if you wanted. But Dirk wouldn't be impressed unless you managed to pick up a different kind of lady...what did he say?

Something like, a girl that won't jump right on board with the lady melting Strider charm...a girl with a lot of innocence, funny, cute, pretty...hell I'd be even more impressed if she was a virgin or something. Especially if you manage to pick her up and she stays that way for a while."

Yeah something like that.

But where the fuck would you find a cute but dazzling, innocent virgin girl that would fall for you?

You took a frustrated gulp from the cup in your hand and decided it was pretty useless, so you might as well get out of the middle of the dance floor.

All of a sudden there was something clinging onto your back, "Daaaaaave! You came!"

You nearly spit out your drink, "Holy fuck Egbert! You almost murdered me! What, do you wanna go to jail? And not just kid prison now either, you're a grown...egg."

"What?"

"I don't know, you surprised me."

You turned around to look at him, he was grinning widely and had to shout over the music and crowd, "I can't believe you made it! And on time too."

You took a sip from you're drink and adjusted you're shades, "Hell yeah I did, this Strider is classy. I wouldn't miss a sweet chance to see my dork friend and hook up with some fine ladies."

He smirked and looked around, "So you seeing any, cause I'm seeing lots."

"What was that?" Vriska suddenly appeared behind him and he jumped.

He had that one face on, the mixed emotions of flustered and, oh shit, I done fucked up. He blabbered quickly, "I...no that's not what I meant! I mean for Dave, I'm not interested in any of these girls!"

Vriska planted a sticky, blue lipstick filled, kiss on him to shut him up, "I know what you meant, John. Besides you're the luckiest guy on the planet to have me." She flicked him and smiled as she trotted away, over to some girl in a tight teal dress and red glasses.

John laughed nervously, you let out a low whistle. He glared at you teasingly, "No, Dave. No touchy my Vris."

You laughed, "No bro, I know your dame is off limits. I was checking out that friend of hers, the hottie with the body." You nodded in their direction, Vriska and the dark red haired one were laughing over by the drinks.

"Oh her? That's Terezi, an old friend I guess. They recently worked out some problems and they seem to be getting along pretty well. Terezi's blind but damn, she seems to stare right at you sometimes!" John and you watched her and Vriska start to weave around each other in a frisky, playful dance. Terezi looked like she was cackling and getting really into it, especially with her hips. You admit, she had some fiiiiine moves for a blind chick.

"She a virgin?" You say smoothly and matter of fact, John looks surprised at this question.

"So now you're going for virgins, eh? Well I'm sorry to break it to you but I doubt it, I heard she's had some freaky relationships in the past. I wouldn't be surprised if she's done the do." John raised an eyebrow at you, "Why is that important anyway? You've never cared before."

You shrug.

John scoffs, "Oh come on, what happened? Does it have to do with Dirk?"

You twist your face up at the mention of you're brother, "It might."

John laughs and gives you a little shove, "Well stay away from my sister! This is her first party and I don't want her pure virginity to be put in jeopardy because of a Strider feud."

"Pffff like I'd go for an Egbert." He smile at him and he acts wounded.

"Oh Dave, I'm hurt! You don't think this Egbert is pretty?" He started backing up to go head over to Vriska, you laugh and push him. He smirks and runs off, doing the "i got my eye on you" thing with his hands.

It's hilarious he'd think you'd ever be attracted to some homeschooled island girl that's apparently related to John. Yeaaaah, John's pretty attractive but really, home schooling? She'd probably be the biggest nerd you'd ever meet, if you ever met her that is...what was her name again? Harl Lee?

Yeah, something like that.

You felt kind of disappointed that the Terezi dame was off limits. For now, of course. You might as well get her number now, for after you show Dirk you can get any girl to fall for you. She looked like she was hot hot like tater tot.

You stride on over with all your Strider charm and drink the last liquid from your cup.

Sadly you are rudely interrupted by someone falling into you with a little scream.

Your cup spun away from you, bouncing all the way into the wall...good thing it was empty.

You were tangled up with this person, it felt like a girl's petite body on top of you. She was warm and soft and light. You almost liked it for a moment, the way her body molded perfectly against yours, but then you remembered you were supposed to be annoyed.

You turned you head to glare at her through you're shade, "Hey! Watch where you're going little miss, you threw off Dave Strider's stride."

Whoah.

She was a fucking damsel. A smoking hot babe with a side of take me now, oh god please. But also cute at the same time with her huge sparkling green eyes. You barely noticed the large oval glasses on her nose, but surprisingly that just added to the wowza that was her.

She had long, thick black hair, and smooth fair skin that shone softly in the dim lights.

She still looked dazed and some of her messed hair was falling onto your arm. A shiver ran up it, holy fucking shit puppets it's so soft, how is she real?

"Uh..." Your tongue felt like it suddenly just couldn't do anything anymore, fuck you tongue.

She slowly looked up at your shocked expression and realization slapped her in the face, "Oh my god! I am sooooo sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my goodness." She tried to get up quickly, but lost her balance.

"Whoah!" Your hands shot out to steady her, and you found yourself with her head on your chest again. Stupid fucking heart god dammit stop beating so much, it's just a clumsy girl. SO what if she feels nice?

You helped her untangle herself from you and she stood up. You grunted as she helped you to her feet. Even her hands are soft, are you shitting me right now? What the heck is going on with you, as you turned to look at her again you felt like you completely melted into a pile of coolkid.

She was gorgeous. Her face was perfection, the light shining on her soft, long hair and sparkling in her emerald speckled eyes. Her skin was smooth and her dress curved down around her perfectly feminine curved body. You could even see a little bit of her leg, oh boy how good tanned skin looked on her!

The dress sparkled like a thousand shimmering stars, not that you've seen many stars. You've always lived in the city, only one time a long time ago you visited the country. It was actually one of your more fond memories, when you saw the stars. And you saw lots of stars in her eyes, oh how you wanted to see more of those jade green stars.

What the fuck are you thinking?

No, you've never liked a girl, like anyone! this much. Ever! So why now? Why at this dance and this bespectacled beauty? You didn't even know her name!

"I am so sorry about that!" Genuine concern shown in her eyes. Your mind went all dumb and you stuttered for something smooth and charming to say.

"Um...no it's...it's okay." SHIT!?

She grinned brightly, is she a goddess? "Well I'm glad! My name is Jade! I moved here about a month ago, I go to college at Sburbia." She stuck out her hand for you. You just raised your eyebrows, smiled awkwardly and shook it once.

"Da...," You cleared your throat, "Dave Strider."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Strider! I have to go found my brother and his friends now though." You wistfully watched her bounce away, waving goodbye. She is an angel that has fallen from heaven and into my heart, what is happening to you?

You are absolutely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5 - Is Davey In Looove?

**hellooooo i am so sorry for the wait, but as you may have noticed i already have quite a few other stories going aha. cute relationships are beginning to bloom when Dave runs into the mystery girl, again!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Your name is Dave Strider and your bro, Egbert, will not leave you the fuck alone.

There goes your phone again, beep beep motherfucker you got a text. He will not stop bugging you about leaving the party early. You didn't want to admit after running into that...girl, that you weren't quite feeling that up to a party anymore.

You honestly had no clue why you couldn't get her out of your head, those emerald eyes, sparkling like the stars on her flowing dress. And her hair softly cascading down her back...fuck. Maybe you were under a spell. Maybe she's a witch or some shit like the modern kind. Can they even make love potions? Maybe it was in the booze.

You shake you head and hit yourself, stop being a fucking idiot. Your phone lit up for the hundredth time and you almost literally yelled in exasperation. Defeated, you quickly shot him a message on you're computer. He replied almost instantaneously.

TG: what the fuck do you want for godsake

EB: dave!

EB: haven't you read any of my texts?

TG: nope

EB: how come you left the party early?

EB: I would have thought you'd be getting with all the ladies ;B

You gulped and laughed nervously. What the fuck do you tell him? That you, the infamous Strider, is quite possibly maybe hopefully not in love with a random chick he met at a college party? You didn't know anything about her at all, but part of you wanted to.

TG: i just wasn't in the party mood

EB: yeah right! what happened?

Damn. He knows you way to well, maybe you should just tell him. He might give some advice after all. Fuck it, you're gonna ask. But no names. You don't want to run into the off chance of him knowing her and giving you shit about, 'ooooh Davey has a cruuuuush' or some shit. Nope, you did not want that.

TG: i met a girl.

EB: ooh? But i didn't see you leave with anyone?

TG: yeah i dunno man

TG: she was like

TG: the spawn of an angel and a goddess

TG: i can't stop thinking about her

TG: and no don't even say it

EB: say whaaaaat

EB: that dave is in looooove

TG: shoosh

TG: striders don't fall in love

TG: but i might want to get some advice

TG: maybe

EB: hahaha

EB: strider needs girl advice

EB: my little boy is growing up so fast

You roll your eyes and scoff. You hated admitting you needed advice. Fuck, you were the playboy master, every girl and guy would swoon at your feet. Holy shit. You said fucking 'were'. No no no, are. Dammit, this was worse that you thought.

TG: no no focus

TG: this is really bad i'm freaking the fuck out

EB: whoah whoah, okay

EB: well first who is she

TG: i only got a first name and i ain't telling you

TG: i'm keeping the little shred of dignity i have left

EB: you're a weirdo

EB: hmmm :B

EB: well how do you feel about her?

TG: uuhhhh

EB: gosh Dave, don't worry i won't laugh at you.

TG: you better not

TG: well

You pause, wondering how to put it. You don't want to sound like a cheesy goof. But unfortunately you do anyway.

TG: she's like, an angel fell from the stars

TG: she is literally the finest dame i've ever laid my shaded eyes on

EB: dude, i am so sorry but i honestly never though i'd hear you talk like that

EB: it is hilarious.

TG: fuck off egderp

TG: no but she literally fell

TG: right onto me so hard we fell over

TG: it was great

EB: oh?

EB: well i'd ask what she looks like but i don't think you'd tell me.

EB: but i guess i'd have to say think about how you really feel.

EB: if you're actually hardcore crushin on this girl i would try to find her.

EB: do you have her phone number at least?

TG: ...

TG: no

EB: shit dude

EB: how flustered were you?

TG: shut up

TG: well i only caught her name

TG: she was talking but i was

TG: ah

TG: distracted

EB: haha i'm sure you were

EB: hmm...well i'm sorry, i don't think i can offer much advice.

EB: oh wait!

EB: you met her at the party yeah?

TG: yeah

EB: then that means she might go to the college!

EB: which meaaaans

EB: that she probably lives and work nearby!

TG: 'nearby' isn't very specific yo

TG: but i guess that's a good deduction

TG: man though...i'm still confused

EB: it's okay Dave *pap pap*

EB: everyone gets hit hard when they fall in love for the first time.

TG: fuck you

TG: i'm not in 'love'

TG: what are these preposterous lies you spew

EB: i'm so convinced.

TG: i'll talk to ya later bro

TG: i need some caffeine to clear my head

EG: can't you just make some?

TG: nah man

TG: striders don't make their own sweet caffeinated beverages

EB: pfffft

EB: well see ya then, i hope i helped i bit.

EB: good luck finding mystery girl

TG: yeah, thanks

You sigh and massage your temples slowly. This whole situation is just bad. You should be happy about this right? It was the first time you liked someone so much, but it's not love. You can't allow yourself to love anyone, oh no. You've seen how that goes for everyone else. You are perfectly happy getting to browse in the pet store of fine fishes.

You groan and push yourself to your feet. Shit, it's pretty late. As you went out the door you noticed it was pretty damn dark outside. You really didn't feel like driving though. The walk to the nearest coffee place. Thank the heavens it's Starbucks and not some shitty place with a shady look to it. The bright interior was warm and a good break from the chilly night air.

You pulled your shoulders up and shivered, pushing through the door. A light jingling sprang through the warm air of the shop. You froze in your tracks, eyes wide in shock.

"Hello! May I help you, sir?"

It was her.

Standing there grinning at you with a bright smile that lifted your spirit, that dark hair tied back into a glorious, tangled braid. Green eyes sparkling behind her glasses. Holy fucking shit. There she was. Jade the mystery girl.


	6. Chapter 6 - Call Me, Coolkid

_hey look another chapterrrrr, first date is coming up. and john still has no idea his friend is crushing on his sister ahaha ;) _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

Your name is Jade Harley and you are absolutely on top of the world. Actually, you've been so happy lately you have started to get a feeling that something bad ought to happen sometime soon. Afterall, that's how things usually go. You have a bunch of really good days, or in this case weeks, and then life slaps you right back down into the gutters and laughs at you.

You do not laugh with it.

But even that thought barely phases you, you are happy now so you should enjoy it. The party was a bit scary but still really fun! You said hello to a couple people you've seen around the school, you got to hang out with your brother and his (cool) friends. You even met someone new, that silly guy named Dave you accidentally knocked down.

You were still really embarrassed by that, you wish you could apologize again. It didn't help that you found him pretty attractive too. You smile, he seemed really funny too. He was all goofy and couldn't talk right, it was cute. Too bad you had no idea how to find him again.

But hey, you never know. But right now you've got to focus on your work, coffee can kinda sting if you spill it on yourself. You have a pretty good pain tolerance though, you have all those years of tending to your garden to thank for that! You've poked you're fingers on plenty of prickly plants.

Hmmm... you wonder if that Dave guy has ever gardened? Nah, he didn't look like someone who would garden, but you were still curious why he wore those shades, how could he see in a dark room like the party? Maybe that's why you bumped into him, wait no. That was your fault, nevermind.

You really ought to stop thinking about him though, no good will come from thinking about someone you might not meet again. You rubbed your eyes, it was getting really dark outside. You're shift was especially long today. The door bell jingled lightly. You didn't even recognize him when he walked through the door.

"Hello! May I help you, sir?"

You flashed a wide grin at him and brushed your loose hair behind your ear. He was wearing dark shades so you couldn't see his eye expressions but his body language and lips showed enough. He was surprised, his mouth was open slightly and he was rooted to the spot, almost like he froze in place.

"Um? Are you okay mister...? Oh! I know you, oh my goodness!" You grinned even wider and bounced behind the counter. He adjusted his shades awkwardly.

"Do ya?" He coughed and walked over to the counter, leaning against his arm. You narrowed your eyes, trying to peer through the dark glass. Nope, you couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah! Don't you remember me?" He shrugged, you pouted. Did he really not remember you? Hmm well you suppose he's probably a guy that goes to a lot of parties, why would care to remember a silly girl like you anyway. "I'm Jade."

He still appeared to not remember, you sighed, "You know? The girl who ah...knocked you down."

He inhaled sharply and adjusted his shades again, "Oh?" He cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, I remember now."

You smiled, "Yeah! Your Dave, I'm so sorry for running into you like that, I wasn't paying attention."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "It's all good."

You both just stood there for a moment, it was so weird not knowing where he was looking. You shifted your weight and laughed nervously. You realized his hair actually looked kinda pretty, like Rose's but a bit shorter. "So, can I get you anything?"

He gulps, "Ah, yes," His face was dusted with pink and his moments were hesitant as he went over to lean on the counter in front of you, "I'll take a cappuccino no whip cream and a side of the smokin' girl's digits."

You try to hold back a laugh, he looks so nervous it's funny. "And who's digits are you referring to? Perhaps Feferi, she's quite popular with the guys around here. Shall I go fetch her?" His mouth hangs open in shock. You can't hold back a light laugh, "I'm only playing, your drink will be made soon. Sit anywhere you like."

He nodded stiffly and hurried over to a table in the corner. You smile, what a dork.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are complete moron fuckwad.

What the fuck was that!? You tangled your fists into your hair and groaned in frustration. Shit shit shit, that was so not smooth. She probably thinks your an idiot, you had even started sweating, whether that was cause its damn warm in here or Jade started talking about some other chick, you aren't sure.

Okay, time to motherfucking put you're pride aside, she'll be coming over here soon. You whip out your phone, luckily you brought it along or you'd be even more screwed. Your fingers are practically flying all over the keys in a mess to get help.

TG: jhon john omfg

TG: john i need you help asap

TG: sos i'm dying here

TG: waving the flag of holy shit dude now

TG: egbert omg

EB: hold up dude!

EB: what happened?

TG: its fucking her

TG: shes here

TG: omg help i cannot talk

TG: what do i do i fucked up

EB: what are you talking about?

EB: you mean mystery girl

TG: yes!

TG: this is an emergency yo!

TG: i asked for her number but i fucked up

TG: i fucked up bro

EB: whoah whoah calm down Dave!

EB: it's not the end of the world

TG: help meeeee

EB: okay okay

EB: how bad did you mess up?

TG: i was fucking blushing

TG: godammit i couldn't talk

TG: it was a disaster

EB: holy shit dude

EB: maybe she won't care though.

EB: just be cool, talk to her normally

EB: don't just try to hit on her you know what i mean?

TG: what

TG: dude what do you mean 'don't hit on her'

TG: that's what i do

EB: Dave if you like her be yourself

TG: that's shit advice yo

TG: i don't want her to think i'm weird

TG: i wanna get a fine girl to come on a date

EB: exactly!

EB: a lot of girls don't want to just be another typical girlfriend

EB: you gotta treat her normal

TG: i'm not normal right now

TG: or ever

EB: well be whatever kind of normal you are.

EB: if she can't handle you than she's not the gal for you :B

TG: but

TG: oh shit

TG: oh shit oh shit ohs hit

EB: what?

TG: she's coming over here!

You practically drop your phone when you shove it down into your pocket. You put your hands on the tabletop and smile at her as she comes over with your drink. You can feel the idiot all over your face. Spreading through your veins. You are a complete fuck up right now, it'll be a miracle if she says yes.

She's smiling at you, dammit. Is it a normal customer service smile? Or is she laughing at you being stupid and pathetic? You gulp and inhale sharply as she sets the cup down.

"Here you go, Mr. Strider." She flashes you and smiles, you give her money and she hesitates before turning to walk away.

"H-hey!" Damn voice crack, "Do you wanna, I don't know uh...maybe..." She smiles expectantly at you and you cough, "...hang out tomorrow, this cool guy knows some great spots to chill, if you want." You internally punch yourself in the gut.

She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and flips a piece of paper at you. You barely manage to catch it, "Sure thing coolkid, call me." And then she was gone.

You smile wistfully. Holy fucking shit. How did you manage to land a beauty like her when you were a nervous wreck moments ago? The universe in in your favour. Yeah that must be it.

You look at the little shred of paper, it had little letters written onto it and her name, 'Jade', written in cute swirly lettering and a goofy smiley face. You cover your face and smile. You can't wait to brag about this to John, this was just too great to keep to yourself.

If only tomorrow would come sooner.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wink Wink!

**NEW CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone! I was having a horrible time with trying to figure out what to write, but after this point i do indeed have big plot points that'll be a fun time haha ;) aaaaah, love**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<p>

Your name is Dave Strider and you don't think you've ever been this nervous about a date before.

Like, ever. Never ever. You wanted Jade to like you, you didn't want her to think you were lame. Plus you had no clue where she would want to go...oh shit oh shit. Where are you gonna take her? Shiiiit. You really know nothing about this girl.

You considered calling John but... you dunno. He probably wouldn't be a lot of help in the department of where to take girls to have a good time. Vriska and John enjoyed dates together, sure. But you were pretty sure they just watched shitty Nic Cage movies together. You could just imagine the image of it in your head.

It was disturbing.

You pressed your fingertips against your temples and groaned. Oooooh, when did going on dates become so stressful? It felt like you were a clumsy, awkward teenager again. Who do you know that could ask about girls...

Another girl! Ha! You are a fucking genius.

Wait. God dammit, you don't really know very many girls. Ones that you would be able to talk about dating someone else anyway, heh. Not that you were cheating. You are a single dude, which has been established.

"Jesus fuck, Dave. Calm down. It's not like she's your girlfriend. It's only the first date, yo." You said under your breath. You exhaled and practically growled when you finally thought of someone you could ask.

Oh man, you reaaaaally did not want to ask your sister for advice. But there wasn't really any other choice. So you threw away your pride and picked up your phone.

It rang for a while and you grumbled under your breath. Finally she answered.

"Well well, look who decided to call. Miss your big sister, Davey?" You could imagine the smug smirk on her face.

"Shutup Rose, you're not that much older. I called to ask for some ah...advice I suppose." You sighed loudly and scratched the back of your head in exasperation. You hated talking to Rose, it was so tiring. And stressful.

"Advice? For what? Don't tell me the smoothest talking player boy in the city needs relationship advice." She mocked you, you had no idea how the hell she knew you needed relationship advice. Creepy.

"Haha yeah, guessed right. Good for you." You said in a humorless voice, you really weren't enjoying this, "There's this girl..."

Rose interrupted you before you could continue, "Mister Strider has a crush! How cute, Kanaya come hear this. Dave actually found a girl that's struck him right in the heart."

You gripped the phone tighter, "Rose no! What the fuck does that mean anyway, and don't call Kanaya!" You heard Rose laugh, you groaned, "Will you just listen, I'm serious here."

"Sorry sorry, it's just shocking."

You were confused, "Shocking...how?"

"Well, as far as I could tell, you've never truly loved anyone before."

You didn't know what to say is response to that. You thought it was probably true but...if you actually do love this Jade girl, IF, then why her? Why now? After all those years in highschool, just to fall in love now. And with a goofy girl like her, too. "Um...well I don't know. The point is I'm going on a date with her and I don't know where to take her."

Rose thought for a moment, "Well, what does she like?"

"Nooo idea."

"Dave, do you know anything about this young lady?"

You paused for a moment, then respond reluctantly. "No..."

"Dave!" She groaned. "You are hopeless... please tell me you at least know her name?"

"Well I did catch the fine damsel's first name."

"And that would be?" Rose drew out her words slowly, impatiently.

"Jade." You said proudly, like it was a kind of trophy. This piqued Rose's interest.

"Jade, huh? Could you describe her to me perhaps?"

"Yeah sure thing. She's absolutely smokin hot, but at the same time she's really cute. I dunno man, it's confusing. She wears circular glasses like fuckin Larry Popper or some shit, they make her look kinda like a dork but they suit her well. Hmm... she has the most amazing hair I've ever seen. Super uber impossibly soft and really long and dark. Her skin is pretty tan, and reaaaaally soft too. She's got a goofy smile aaand... amazing eyes, they're the radest shit I've ever seen. Bright green! She's really cool."

"Hmmm..." Rose sounded like she knew something important but wasn't saying. And was almost snickering about it.

"Dammit...Rose? Why are you 'hmming'? Do you know Jade?"

"I suppose you could say that. Sounds like you like her a lot. I approve of your choice, Dave. Just don't go breaking her little heart, got that?" Rose was on the brink of bursting into laughter.

You groaned, "Rooooose! C'mon whadya mean by that, shit... I knew talking to you wasn't a good idea."

"No no, Dave I'm just teasing. But seriously, be good to Jade. She's a nice girl. I haven't known her terribly long but I think she would probably enjoy a simple date. Like going out for pizza and maybe going to the park. Jade likes nature a lot."

You sigh and fiddle with your shades, "Yeah kay.. sounds cool I guess. It's pretty cold outside though."

Rose snickered, "Then you two can hold hands and snuggle. What a cute little couple you'll be. Invite me to the wedding!"

Your face got red at the thought and you tried to sound angry, "Dammit Rose!"

She laughed at you, "Oh don't get all flustered Dave. Go have fun, Jade's a nice young lady for you. Just don't tell John yet."

"Wait what? Tell John about what, Jade? Rose what the hell-"

"Wink wink! Bye Davey, have fun on your date." And with that Rose hung up. You groaned and plopped onto your bed. Well.. might as well call Jade now. Here goes nothing...

Your name is Jade Harley and you are pretty much having a super duper freak out.

"Jade! Jade. Focus, my god woman!" John was trying to calm you down over the phone, it had practically no effect on you whatsoever.

You paced around your apartment, running your free hand through your messy dark locks. "John what am I gonna do! I gave him my number, I GAVE SOMEONE MY NUMBER OH GOD JOHN...What if he doesn't even call me!? Oh maaan I messed up."

"CALM DOWN MY GOD! I understand this is the first time you've ever been asked out, but-"

You interrupted to correct him, "Second time, remember the creepy guy in the-"

"SHOOSH! I meant first time you actually wanted to go with the guy, yeesh Jade. What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey don't talk to me like that, I'm still older than you!" You put your hand on your hip and scowled at the phone.

"Maybe, but not by much. As far as our sibling relationship goes, I'm the overprotective older brother. So that boy better treat you right, you know signs of abusive relationships right? And stay in well populated places so people can hear you yell if he tries anythin-"

"John! I'm not helpless, besides I couldn't see him as the type." You absently twirled your hair around your finger.

"Oh yeah? And how well do you know him?" John sounded extremely sceptical, which kind of annoyed you but...he did have a point.

"Uhhh..."

"Yeah exactly."

"Hey! You be quiet mister! What should I do if he does call though, I've never been on a date in my life!" You shook your head in exasperation, you were totally freaked.

"Simple, just act however you wanna. Be yourself, and yes yes I know that sounds toootally cliche but hear me out. If you don't act how you normally would, then you're pretty much tricking the guy into liking someone that's not you. The only way to know if you guys can make a good pair is to see if you can tolerate each other or not. Yanno?"

"I...I suppose I get what you mean... but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then it's that poor bastard's loss! You deserve the best and I will allow no less. Understand?" John laughed, you laughed with him, feeling a bit better.. but still a little worried.

"John you really are- oops! I've got another call. I'll be right back, sooorry." You nearly dropped your phone as you fumbled to answer. "Heeeeello, Jade here."

You heard someone cough on the other line, "Sup, remember me? Tall, blonde, handsome guy from the coffee shop."

You nearly choked, "H-hold on a second, eheh." You placed your phone gently onto the counter and walked into the other room, proceeding to quietly screech into the wall.

"Erm...hello? I...was this a bad time?"

You rushed back to the phone, "Haha! Hello sorry, it's me. I remember you...hello."

You heard Dave inhale before speaking, "Sooo, you told this cool kid to call and here I am, still up for a date, mocha goddess?"

You covered your mouth to hold back a laugh, "Haha what? Mocha goddess? Oh my god."

Dave didn't say anything for a moment that you heard him quietly say in horror, "Oh god that sounded stupid. Shit. I fucked up."

"No no! It was funny, I get it. Cause I work at a coffee shop right?" You couldn't help but smiling, Dave was so silly.

Dave nervously choked out a laugh, "Yeah...and your skin is uh...yanno... creamy tan. Like a cappuccino or something."

"Oh my goodness!" You burst out laughing.

"What!? What, oh god I'm a fucking moron."

"Noooo! No, oh my gosh, I'm laughing cause you're cute." You grinned widely and plopped onto the couch in the living room, pulling up your knees to your chest. You watched your toes wiggle around in your socks while listening to Dave fumble over his words. He was going on about how "Striders are not cute" and stuff like "Imma fierce sword fighter" and something else you had no clue what he meant.

"Daaaave! Yes." You interrupted his little flustered rant.

"Wha? Yes?" He stopped abruptly.

"Yes I still want to go on a date with you!" You smiled and burrowed your face into your knees. How embarrassing. Good thing this was just over the phone and not face to face.

Dave cleared his throat, "Really? Oh uh, awesome. Did you wanna, I don't know, like...go get food and then go to the park? Or something else if you don't wanna do that, we can go where ever you want to I-"

"Yeah! Dave, that sounds like a lot of fun. Is tomorrow good?" You ran your free hand through your hair and then wrapped it around your knees.

"Yeah totes, tomorrow is totally...yeah it's chill. All good by me, tomorrow. Meet me at your Starbucks around noon?"

You giggled, "Yeah sure! I can't wait. Cya then, mister Strider." You heard him make a weird noise and then grunt in acknowledgement. He hung up and you sat still for a moment. Then all of your excitement burst out and you jumped onto your feet, letting out a howl and leaping through all the rooms.

You called John back, beaming. "Guess who's got herself a date?"


	8. Chapter 8 - First Date

_i am sooooo sorry for the wait, but i hope it was worth it guys! this chapter is very important in Dave and Jade's relationship ;) i tried making it as cute as i could_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

Your name is Dave Strider and it was almost time for your date with the beauty that is Jade.

In any other case you would have vented to your bro, John, but what Rose said was still hanging on your mind. What did she mean 'don't tell John'? Why not? Eh, whatever it doesn't really matter you suppose, all that you should focus on right now is making yourself stop breathing like a dog in summer.

You were standing outside the coffee shop, the smell of cocoa bean and mocca was faintly seeping out into the cold air. It was getting close to that time when you could start seeing small wisps of your breath, but only just a bit. Okay, deep breaths Dave. Show time.

You pushed the door open and scanned around. Jade was behind the counter, taking off her apron. She looked up at the sound of the bell and immediately grinned when she saw you. "Oh! Dave you're here, great timing. My shift just ended, gimme a sec to get dressed."

"Yeah kay, I'll just chill over here, take your time." She bounded into the back room and you gulped. Nope nope, gotta ignore the thoughts of Jade changing clothes. Haha, no Dave. Bad Dave.

"Are you the jackass that annoying as fuck Jade won't shutup about?" You almost jumped when you heard a loud angry voice next to you. You looked sideways, and then down. What the fuck?

"What's it to you, short stuff? Gotta crush on her?"

"Fuck no! Idiot, it's just been the greatest fucking annoyance to any poor bastard that asks her about it. So naturally I wanted to know if you were the motherfucker who's the cause of it." You were trying not the laugh, holy shit this guy held a lot of anger for someone so short. He had messy dark hair and hazel tinted eyes, his skin was pretty pale and he was uber pissed off.

"And what's your name, kid?" You absently crossed your arms over your chest and glanced back at the door across the room to check for Jade.

"Fuck off, I'm not a kid. And it's no business to you what my name is, asshole."

At that you were a bit surprised, how was he not a kid. He was a good head shorter than you. You looked at him through your shades. "Not a kid? But... are you sure?"

"You are such a moron," He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Of course I know if I'm a fucking kid or not, what do you think I am? Stup-"

"Kaaaarkat, are you bugging Dave?" You heard a light, sing song voice. Jade tutted and poked Karkat's face, to which he flinched in response and waved his arms up to shoo her away. You noticed she was wearing a simple, but pretty cute, little outfit. A dark earthy, green jacket with wool around the hood. Underneath she was wearing a copper colored blouse and her blue jeans were tucked into fur lined snow boot (the kind with two fuzzy balls hanging on strings). A blue patterned scarf was tied loosely around her neck.

"All I was asking was for the prick's name, have fun macking on each other, fuckers." He shuddered and Jade blushed. She turned to you, who raised an eyebrow. Jade waved her hand absently giggling awkwardly.

"Haha, sorry about him. He's Karkat, my co-worker. He's a headache most of the time but I suppose he's an okay guy." You nodded in acknowledgment.

"He seems like quite the little handful." You huffed, Jade laughed.

"Oh don't make fun of his height, Dave! Come on let's go now." She grinned and looped her arm in yours, pulling in close. You gulped and opened the shop door.

"Ready, milady?"

"Totes, Mister Strider." She giggled and you led her out onto the street, where you had parked your car. Jade gasped, "Oh! Dave it's sooo cool! Wow!" She jumped over to it and starting admiring the red paint job and the seats inside. You chuckled to yourself and opened to passenger side door.

"Ladies first."

Jade giggled and batted her eyelashes, "Ooh lala, such a gentleman." She got inside and pulled her coat around her.

You got in and turned the key in the ignition. You looked over at Jade who was putting on her seatbelt, her breath came out in small wisps. She was so damn pretty. Her hair was left down today, falling delicately around her shoulders. You noticed she wasn't wearing glasses today, maybe she had contacts in? And her lips, they looked soft and pink and completely perfect. She turned to catch you staring, you quickly averted your eyes to look into her crystal green ones.

She grinned and hugged herself, "So where are we gonna go?"

You coughed and shot her a smirk, "I was thinking we'd get some pizza and head out to the park, go for a walk and shit."

"Oh! Yes pizza sounds awesome!" She bounced, "Away we go!" You laughed and pulled away from the curb. Revving the engine twice and then heading off to go find a pizza place. You probably should have planned where to eat ahead of time so the ride took longer than you would've liked, but Jade was smiling the whole time so it was worth it. She jumped up and pointed, "Ooh! Ooh! How about that one! It's a new place I heard about."

You pulled over to it and parked. Once the car stopped moving Jade immediately jumped out. You couldn't help smiling as she started twirling around in the open air, smiling brightly. You adjusted your red hoodie and opened your door to step out, locking it behind you.

She came over to you and breathed out heavily, "Look Dave, imma dragon!" You put your arm around her timidly, but she sank right into it, leaning up against your side and even putting her own arm around your waist. Your face felt a bit hot but if you were blushing, Jade didn't notice. Good thing it was getting kinda cold out, most people's faces would be red anyway.

You both made your way into the little restaurant and up to the counter. "Table for two." You told the girl at the counter, she nodded absently and directed you to your seats. The place wasn't to busy at the moment, but it wasn't exactly empty either, which was cool. You pulled out the chair for Jade and did a dramatic bow like some kind of butler or something. Jade giggled and sat down, taking off her coat, leaving her scarf on.

You sat down too, not bothering to take off your jacket. Jade was looking around the place, bright eyed and smiling, "This place is so cute, it's like a cozy little house that smells like food!"

"You know what you wanna order?"

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment then looked down at the menu, "I dunno, how about we share a pizza." You nodded and the waiter came over, a weird, preppy girl named Aradia. You ordered and she grinned at you. You couldn't help but feel just a tad creeped out.

Neither of you said much while waiting for the pizza to come. It was weird, you've never really had that kind of awkward first date feel before, but with Jade...you just didn't know what to talk about. You coughed, Jade looked over at you expectantly. "Uh...so. I suppose you should tell me bout yourself, so we're not sorta strangers."

Jade nodded, "Yeah sure, uuuuuh. I don't really know what to say, most of my life I just lived by myself. I guess in normal people's you terms my island was kinda dangerous but I handled myself, my grandpa-"

"Whoa hold up, did you say you lived on an island your whole life?"

"Um, yeah."

"That is a craaazy coincidence." You had to admit you were a little freaked out, Jade however looked the opposite of spooked. She leaned forward, bright eyed.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you lived on an island too?!"

You chuckled, "No sorry, I lived in a big Texas city."

Jade leaned back and furrowed her eyebrows, "So what's a coincidence?"

You shook you're head, "Nothing really, just a bro of mine has some kinda sister that came over here from an island."

"Oh, is she cool? Maybe we could be friends." Jade grinned at you and you shook your head, leaning back and folding your arms across your chest.

"Haven't met her."

"Hmm." Jade tapped her fingers on the table. "Well Dave, tell me about yourself, it's your turn."

You flushed, the last thing you wanted was to tell Jade about your fucked up family life. She's probs get freaked and bolt right out of a window or something. "Uhhhh, oh thank the lawdy, pizza's here." Jade looked over to see Aradia set down the food. You immediately stuffed a piece in your face.

"Daaaave you're avoiding the question."

You mumbled something that you hoped sounded like, "No I'm not."

Jade sighed and smiled, "It's fine, I can take hints. You don't like talking about your family life. I respect that, Dave." This surprised you, jesus how great was this gal?

You gulped and mumbled a thanks and an apology, Jade laughed and said that it's fine. That's how the next half hour played out, you both ate pizza, talked about playing music to plants, had a sausage throwing war (only for a little while because Aradia started to come over), and Jade told you some more about her island. It sounded like some kind of Jurassic park scene(which you thought was totes awesome, Jade must be pretty badass to have lived in a place like that).

Then finally you both found yourselves outside, walking side by side. The park didn't have many trees, but enough so the ground was a mixture of dead leaves and a light coating of frost. The sky was in splotches of grey. You looked over at Jade, she had wedged her hand into yours and interlocked your fingers. It felt pretty nice, being it was cold and all. Your other hand was in your pocket while Jade swung your other arm back and forth, humming and looking around at everything.

She looked amazing, her skin was light cream, rose red dusted her cheeks and nose. Her eyes of green emerald shards were wide and bright, and her perfect, soft lips were pulled into a small smile. Her hair rustled in the slight breeze, sending black strands flicking around her shoulders.

You gulped and looked away. "Dave?" You heard her light voice next to you. "Daaaaaave."

"Hm." You grunted, keeping your eyes straight ahead. She pressed herself against your side, like she did outside the restaurant. You felt her stand on her tiptoes to reach the side of your face, you felt your cheeks get hot.

She leaned in close to your ear and whispered, you felt her breath brush across your skin, "Let's go, boy."

She leaned away and you practically choked, "Wha-" You turned around- and found yourself with a face full of dead leaves. Jade laugh and bounded away while you sputtered.

"Leaf battle!" She cried and launched another fistfull at you.

You got over the shock quickly and brushed the leaves off, Jade leaned over for another handful. You grinned and ran over, she squeaked and threw them at you. They fluttered harmlessly past you. Jade laughed and ran for it. You chased her around, the both of you kicking up dead leaves and frost underfoot, laughing and calling out loudly.

Damn, Jade was fast. This is not going as smoothly as you hoped. Just as you'd come up close, she's back a turn and twist around you, darting away through the open grass again. You huffed and smiled, the cold air stinging your lungs. You pumped your legs as fast as you good, gaining distance. Jade grinned and darted sideways.

"Oh no you don't!" You slammed your foot into the ground and launched sideways, arms extended to catch Jade. She let out a small cry of shock as you both tumbled onto the grass, rolling once of twice. You found yourself laying on top of her, arms under her lower back. Both of you were breathing heavily, sending wisps of air into eachother's faces. She was grinning.

"Wow, Dave. You're pretty fast." she winked and you got of her quickly, brushing leaves off of you. You offered Jade a hand and she took it, pulling herself up onto her feet. You mumbled a sorry, still smiling. She was smiling back, right in front of you.

Her hair looked windswept, littered with leaves, cheeks bright pink and grinning like a doof. You both locked eyes for a long while. Jade's smile lessened and she looked at you in fascination. she extended her hand and touched your face, soft and warm. "Dave..." You were utterly confused, but then horrible realization dawned on you and your smile faded.. "Your eyes."

Oh god. Fucking hell, your shades fell off when you tackled her. You pulled away from Jade's hand and she looked hurt. Shit, you fucked up. you fucking let her see your eyes! God dammit! You turned away, scanning the ground for you shades.

"Dave..." She sounded choked up. You didn't turn around, instead started walking the opposite direction, looking desperately for your shades. "Dave!" She grabbed your hand.

"Don't..." You uttered hoarsely, trying to pull out of her grip. Fuck, she was strong. "Jade please...I-"

"Shutup, idiot!" She tugged you backwards and grabbed your hair, pulling herself up to you face. You didn't have any time to react before...before you felt her lips on yours. At first you froze up, completely still. Then slowly, you lifted your arms and hesitantly put on on her back. Jade closed her eyes. You followed her lead, and kissed her softly back. She pulled away slowly, taking you into a hug and shoving her head under your chin.

She looked up at you, your red eyes stared back at her green ones, wide with shock, "But...but why would you...I'm a freak."

She flicked your nose and grinned, "You think I'm gonna hate you because your eyes? You are a dummy, Dave! I like you, I like you a lot. And I think your eyes are beautiful."

She snuggled her head into your chest again and squeezed tightly. You wrapped your arms around her. The warmth felt perfect against the biting chill of the air. You rested your chin gently on the top of her head, her hair was so soft. You closed your eyes and breathed out softly.

"You're the one who's beautiful...Jade."


	9. Chapter 9 - A Lost Crab

_hey hey hey, i am soooo sorry for the super late update but it's here now and it's pretty damn long! hopefully i'll get the next one u soon because suspensful ending is hopefully) suspensful. I have quite the plans for the next chapter. Also nooo, it's not hinted davekat in this chapter just the start of there friendship (don't get me wrong, i fuckin love davekat) but he's gonna end up with someone else, which is probs obvious who. and if you wonderful readers haven't noticed yet, this fanfic is gonna be long as fuck. so i hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<p>

"Dave?"

You looked up from your phone, realizing too late that you were grinning like an idiot. You coughed, "Yes?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm really surprised, you've never acted like this with any other girl."

You adjusted your shades, putting on a poker face, 'What makes you think I'm texting her?"

John rolled his eyes and gave you a shove, "Believe it or not, I'm not a complete moron, Dave. Do I really need to explain why I know you're texting her?" You stayed silent and he sighed, "Well one, you don't usually answer your phone right away like this. Two, you reply immediately, even if you're in the middle of making another silly rap. Which is amaaaazing for you. And need I mention the grinning like some schoolgirl with a crush?"

You huffed at this comment and mumbled something under your breath. He snickered, "You gotta let me meet her sometime, really. I still don't even know what she looks like. What are you keeping her private or something?" You growled and your faced flushed, actually now that John said it out loud, you realized he wasn't exactly wrong.

John noticed your reaction and grinned like a little devil child, "Davey's embarrassed isn't he~?"

"Oh shutup, Egbert." You jumped off his bed and tossed a pillow halfheartedly at him. He hit it aside easily.

"Soooo?"

"So what?" You grumbled, pulling your phone up to your face to check if Jade replied yet. John danced around you, leaning his face close to block the view of your phone. He prodded your freckled nose, you swatted him.

"So when can we meet this mystery girl? It's torture Dave!" He dramatically held his hand over his heart, blue eyes staring at you, "Rose keeps teasing me, she says she knows who it is but won't tell!"

"Dunno, maybe soon."

"Daaaaave!" John whined and huffed in you're face, "You've been dating each other for like a month now! Come ooooon pleaaaase!" He put his hands together and stared at you intently. His unnaturally blue eyes seemed to bore holes in your own, it was creepy as fuck.

"Hey stop that."

"Pleaaaaase Dave~"

The eyes got wider if that was even possible. "Fucking christ John. Fine you little shit, I promise to let you guys meet her..."

"Awesome! When?"

"Shit I dunno John, I'm not a goddamn professional planner or some shit."

"How about you come along on a double date next week, well...you and her joining would make it a triple date... Is that a thing?"

You shrugged, "Sure whatever, I'll ask her."

"Sweet, we're goin to that carnival just outside the city."

Shit. "Sounds like something she'd like." You frowned, you didn't really want to introduce them. You...the nerves of steel Strider... was..._nervous_. Ugh. You were honestly embarrassed at how much you liked Jade. You chuckled to yourself, what a thought!

"I bet we'll get along great!" John flashed a wink and whipped out some cards. "I bet she'll like magic tricks."

"Oh jesus...yo man don't be shoving cards in the face."

John tsked, "Cards or something eeeelse Dave, I won't guarantee there won't be pies or something there."

You groaned in horror, "Shit man, you wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, cards then."

John nodded in approval and shuffled them absently. Your phone buzzed and you instantly whipped it up to check. John sniggered, you shot him a glare and turned back to read the text. Your heart fluttered, yup it was from Jade. You started texting her back, mentioning the 'triple date' at the Carnival. A moment later, to your disappointment, she replied saying she would "love love love! to go to a carnival with Davey's friends! hehe :B". You sighed.

"What?" John inquired, trying to read the phone, you pulled it out of his reach and scratched the back of your head.

"She wants to go to the carnival thing..."

John gave you a shit-eating grin, "Guess you're not getting out of it then, I can't wait to tell the others."

You flicked your bangs out of your face and twirled your phone into your pants pocket, "Well Johnny boy, I need to get going."

"Ohhhh, yeah I remember. Going to your girlfriend's place right?" He smirked suggestively at you and you ignored the heat in your face.

"Indeed. Adios amigito." You walked out of his room and to his front door.

"Si si, sir. Buh bye." He patted your shoulder in farewell and you closed the door behind you. You walked down the pavement and back into the center of the city. The cold air bit at you nose and ears. It was getting colder all the time, soon it'd be winter. You curled your hands into fist inside your pockets. Keeping your arms close to your body for warmth, you looked kind of awkward. You sighed and watched your breath curl out in wisps.

You closed your eyes, it was peaceful out here. It was nice to get away from everything. You really liked Jade but...part of you- we're talking super deep down like ocean deep- was almost sort of possibly...scared. Scared of your emotions and scared for the future and scared about feeling so...so _vulnerable_. Yes that's the word. You felt exposed.

You never felt like that with any other girl, you felt in control, you felt strong. But with Jade, it was like she could see right into you. It didn't help that she saw your eyes too...she's okay with them but that's just the problem. Usually a girl would run the hell away from some freak with bloody eyes, but not Jade. She was the first girl not to run... Why? "Why..." You muttered out loud.

Just then your eyes opened but a second too late, someone came crashing into you and you both stumbled over. Your shades were crooked and you had scraped your elbows. Shit, you hoped your hoodie wasn't ripped, you just bought this motherfucker. "Hey what the hell-?"

"Watch where you're going you fucking moronic asshat, what were you doing walking through a city with your goddamn eyes closed?"

You looked down at the smaller body pulling himself up, he had dark moppy hair and bags under his eyes... "K...Kitkat was it? Did I remember that right?"

"What? Fuck you, my name's Karkat not...wait. Oh hell no. I remember you." His face contorted and he took a step back. "_You."_ He spat the word like it was the most awful thing.

"Scuse you little mister, you're the one that knocked me over, I think you ripped my hoodie." With a huff you stood up, Karkat had to adjust his gaze to look up at you, something flashed in his eyes...guilt? Whatever it was, it was quickly extinguished when his face appeared to heat up with anger and he crossed his arms.

"What do you fucking expect when you walk around with your eyes closed idiot?"

You pursed your lips, he had a point. When you closed them the street was empty...you looked around. No... it was only you two. "Where're you going to in such a hurry anyway, Karks?"

"Don't call me that, and it's none of your business." He looked away.

"Are you... lost?" You said reluctantly, he flinched and glared at you.

"Of course not! You think I'm some kind of fucking idiot don't you, a stupid piece of shit who gets lost and then runs around trying to get unlost but it only makes the problem worse ha!" he huffed and held his jacket sleeves in fists.

"So you're lost." Karkat opened his mouth to retort but you flicked him and kept talking, ignoring his offended expression. "I know my way around pretty well so I can probably help. Where ya trying to go exactly?"

Karkat frowned and looked away.

You sighed and massaged your temples, "I can't help you if you don't cooperate."

Karkat growled and trembled with anger, "Fine, but don't think that we're fucking friends or some shit because of it!"

"Yeah whatever. Now where were you going?"

Karkat looked reluctant to say anything but then he glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He sighed, "I was heading over to my friend's house, it's her birthday."

"Oh how sweet, young love. Sorry Karcrab but I don't know where she might live by that description."

Karkat appeared to puff up defensively and he slightly blushed, at least he might have. It was hard to tell with the cold weather. "S-she's not my girlfriend or anything, you shit...and my name's not Karcrab, how the fuck did you come up with that?"

"Well you're crabby." You shrugged like it was obvious, Karkat just stared at you with his mouth open and eyebrows pulled together in astounded confusion.

"You're fucking weird man." he sighed and looked around. "Well...I'm pretty sure she lives around here somewhere...she's got a bunch of colorful shit in her yard and a dragon statue." he looked at you hopefully.

You narrowed your eyes, thinking. "Sounds familiar, I think you really are lost though bud, that house isn't around here."

Karkat's face fell and he muttered something that sounded like cussing and 'not your bud...'.

You felt kinda bad seeing him lost like this, he looked worried now and pretty damn helpless. You groaned. "I'm gonna be late to my own girlfriend's place now, but I guess I can help you but only if you start being nicer." You started walking, no matter how stubborn he was no one would want to be lost in a city with no one around.

He stuttered, "I don't...what the hell...god fucking dammit I hate you." he followed you reluctantly.

You smirked, it was fun pissing this guy off. You put your hands back into your pockets cooly, "Hey hey, I said be nice remember?"

" Yeah yeah..." he grumbled.

About fifteen or so minutes of walking around, going to different streets and turning corners and that, you finally found the weird house with a shit ton of lawn ornaments. You nodded you're head towards it, "That it?"

Karkat breathed out in relief and jogged over to stand next to you, "Oh thank god, shit."

"Thank...god?" You inquired mischievously. He caught on quickly and grumbled.

"Thanks..."

"Thanks who~?"

He growled and spat, "Thanks..._Dave_."

"You're welcome." You said smugly, turning to go.

"Wait, fuck." He inhaled apprehensively. "Can... I have your number, in case I get lost again or some shit right? Not because I don't hate your dumb ass."

You raised an eyebrow, does this guy not have a lot of friends or something? You sighed, "Why the hell not? Alright." you told him you're number and he plugged it into his phone. he quickly ran off towards the house without a goodbye.

"What a weird guy...huh. He seems alright though." You mumbled to yourself and checked the time. Shit, yeah you were late. By almost an hour, it was almost six o clock at night. You looked up at the sky, it looked like it might rain soon too, wonderful. You decided to call Jade to tell her what's up. It only rang a few time before a flustered Jade picked up.

"Dave! Oh my god are you okay? Did you get lost?"

"No no, babe I'm fine. I ran into your directionally challenged friend, Karkat, and out of the kindness of my heart, helped him find his girlfriend's house. Sorry it took so long, he was waaay off course."

Jade cooed over the phone, "Oh well that really is nice of you, Dave. I'm glad you're not hurt."

"The only danger I'm in is the danger of getting wet, looks like rain soon."

"Oh no!" The genuine concern in her voice...it made the corners of your lips pull upwards in a smile. You chuckled.

"It's fine, really. Just some rain. Trust me, I've handled some bad shit and a little water ain't nothin."

"I can't leave you out in the rain! I'm coming to find you, make your way to the park if you can."

"Holy shit, no Jade wait don't-!" She hung up. You ran your hand through your hair in agitation. What is she thinking, she doesn't know her way around the city! She'll get lost and then stuck in the rain and who knows what kind of creeps will notice a gorgeous girl like her... Cold worry laced through your body.

"Dammit Jade." You took off running, heart starting to pound like the distant thunder.


	10. Chapter 10 - Can We Try This

_HOLY FUCK I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS SHOOT M_E) _I am a horrible human being gosh, i started the next chapter,this chapter, like a month or two ago and then just fUCKING STOPPED WHY ME I AM HORRIBLE_

_this is why i do so bad in school shit, well i hope this chapter is decent (i worked on it instead of homework heheh) carnival thing is coming soon, then some holiday chapter(s) (not halloween sorry) and then around then this should reach some kind of rising action? yeh_

CHAPTER TEN

Your name is Dave Strider and you are not exactly a happy camper.

Actually, you are pretty not happy, nor are you camping. Completely off topic, but you've never really _been_ camping. Whateves.

Point is, you're not happy. Not even close. But youre not sad, nope. Striders dont get sad over things often. Nah, youre mostly just tired, soaking wet, and worried out of your fucking mind.

Which makes you more worried because you never get worried, especially over some silly girl youve know for...not that long. Hell, youve never even met her family or anything. Not that youre complaining, meeting parents is not particularly a walk in the park.

But still, what was Jade thinking, running off into the city like that? Hell, she doesn't know what the city's like. not really. She'll get lost or hurt or worse... and let's not forget about the abundance of slimebag perverts that would totes be all over your Jade.

Not cool.

You've been running around for so long now that no one else was on the street anymore, besides the occasional dude lurking under some shelter. You eventually stopped, chest heaving. Who knew running around a city could hurt so much?

Jade wasn't picking up her phone and you couldn't find her anywhere. Fear was clutching your mind with cold sharp hands. Fatigue was clutching your everywhere.

Then you saw her down the street. Your heart leapt like a joyous bird who just successfully stole someones fries, and then plummeted when you noticed the tall creep backing her into a wall. Rage boiled in your stomach and you began propelling yourself forward with all the power you're muscles had left.

But then something very unexpected happened.

Jade completely kicked his ass.

You stopped dead in your violent march and watched as she kicked him, punched him, kneed him in the face, and then twisted his wrist around so far it looked as if it might break. The screamed like it was indeed breaking.

Needless to say, when she looked up and noticed you were there she definitely saw your mouth hanging open like a fish. Jade grinned and gave the man one last kick for good measure, then proceed to skip on over without a care in the world.

The only words you could find were, "Holy shit."

"Thanks." She lightly punched your soaking arm, "Dave, you were running around looking for me this whole time. Weren't you?" She mock pouted, "You think I can't handle myself in the city, don't you? I'm not a poor damsel in distress."

"Shit Jade, you're karate kid. You're Jackie Chan. You're...wow."

Jade giggled and pushed some damp black hair out of her eyes. Her skin shone gently in the street lamps glow. It was late. Jade elbowed you affectionately, "Dave. You are so...you are such a sweetheart. You know that?" You scoffed and straightened your jacket, preparing to make a witty comeback to defend you're manliness. A comeback that didn't come. You scoff again.

"No really. I didn't expect you to be so worried...thanks." Holy damn, is she blushing?

Are you blushing? "No problem, gal. You should really pick up your phone when someone calls though."

"Oh, sorry about that. It died." She laughs and grabs your hand. "Let's go back to my place; it's getting cold out isn't it?" She shivered as an example. You just nod dumbly.

So before you knew it, you were going into Jade's apartment. Jade's living space. Jade's girl lair. Jade's _home. _It all felt very...happy? You don't know. You were both being pretty quiet, most likely from the awkward feeling of mutual affection breeding from the knowledge that you both ran around like idiots in the rain trying to find each other for hours. You chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing." You look around as Jade closes the front door. It's a cute little apartment with quite a few plants growing near the windows. It's a single bedroom place. You gulp at the thought of sleeping in the same bed. Wait, why would that phase you? You've done much worse with girls before, why is sleeping near Jade such an issue?

Fuck. There is definitely something wrong with you. Maybe you caught it from you brother when you were visiting. _caring-itis_. Pssh.

"Want hot chocolate, Dave?" Jade calls over to you from the little kitchen across the room.

"Hells yea, hot cocoa's the shit." You pull off your wet jacket and Jade does the same. Jade laughs. "I'll go and try to find something you can wear. I'll be right back; cocoa's in the microwave." And she heads out of sight, into her room. Jade's room. In Jade's apartment.

"Jesus. Keep it together you shit head." You say to yourself and shake your shoulders around. Bouncing up and down to regain body heat. Maybe you'll die...nah. You've survived much worse in you're time of living with Bro.

Suddenly a pile of fabrics came launching at you and you luckily were able to react in time and smoothly catch them. Awesome. You adjust your shades and put on a cool face.

Jade has changed into a loose sweater and some pajama pants with little ivy patterns. Cute.

"Thanks." Jade smiles at me. Fuck, I said that out loud. I click my tongue and shoot her double pistols. She winks back.

"Okay, cool kid. You can go change back there, the bathroom is around the corner." You trot off and make quick work of putting on the dry, warm clothes. _Jade's clothes. _Damn son, you're doing pretty good with the lady aren't yeh? You chuckle to yourself. At least the clothes don't look _too_ girly, though you'd prefer Jade to be wearing your stuff instead.

The sweatshirt and jeans are too big on you, they must be some kind of spare clothes she owns for some reason. You don't question.

She hands you a cut of hot chocolate when you come out and she jumps onto her living room couch, smiling contently at you. "Cute," she says.

You stick your tongue out at her and she pats the seat next to her. You sit. The tv in front of you is off and out the window to your left the sky is black. The air is silent except for the ticking of a clock and your breaths. You are staring at each other.

"Dave?"

"Jade."

She looks away and rubs a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing." You can almost feel the mood in the air shift. It feels like one of those moments when you have a seriously deep conversation with someone that changes your relationship. You could feel anxiousness crawl into your chest and you inhale deeply.

"I've never loved anyone before." She looks you right in the eye with those striking green gems. You gulp.

"I...I don't think I have either." There is it. Holy fuck, you don't even know where that came from. Suddenly you realize just what the feeling of fear was for the past weeks. It was fear of loving another human being. Fear of falling in love with Jade.

You start to stand up but Jade stops you. She gently pulls off your shades, and you let her. Why are you letting her? She takes the hot cocoa and sets it aside. She is gazing into your crimson eyes and you are gazing into her emerald ones. It sounds really cheesy, but it felt like the world stopped around you.

"You look scared." Jade's voice is quiet and beautiful.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

Insert a few minutes of silently staring into each others eyes. Unconsciously you have moved closer to each other and you start to feel your heart beating louder.

"I'm kind of scared, too, Dave." Jade blinks and puts a soft hand on your neck. "Can we...can we try this."

"What?"

"Can we try to fall in love. Let's just see how this goes, can we?"

Can we...can you really give into something like that? It's something you've never delved into, actually loving someone. An aching in your chest told you that you were indeed scared. But you also wanted to, you wanted to try this.

"Fuck yea."

Then you kissed her, and it was awesome.

"Hey, Jay Bae."

"Yes, David?"

"There's a fair coming to town soon, well, just outside the city anyway. My friends wanted to meet you." It was morning again, the air was chilly and frost was on the grass outside. You were both sitting on the couch again, drinking coffee and ignoring the tv show that was on.

"That sounds fun! So..." She slyly grinned, "Second date?"

"Second date."

Jade leaned back and exhaled happily, "This is amazing."

"What is?"

"I've never met someone like you, Dave. And now I'm _dating_ you. Me! It's incredible, you're incredible." She pressed a kiss onto my cold cheek.

"Yes that's right, feel lucky-y." You wiggled your fingers at her and she elbowed you. "Seriously though, it's me who's lucky."

"How so."

"Jade, you're fucking _gorgeous_. And super nice, and super funny, and super...wow. You're great."

"Gee thanks, Davey." She grinned widely and jumped up, doing a twirl that sent her hair splaying in all directions. "I feel so light. Is this what love is?"

"Don't ask me, I'm as clueless as you it seems." You stand up and set your cup in Jade's sink.

"We should do this all the time. We should hang out. I like being around you." Jade wrapped her arms around your shoulders and pressed herself against you. You look down at her, it was nice seeing her completely clearly. It was nice being able to feel comfortable with your eyes exposed.

"I agree."

"I'll be pretty busy for a few days though, so the next time I'll see you will be at the carnival thing."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed, ya goof." She flicked you playfully, "It won't be _that _long."

Jade was wrong though, it felt like _forever_. You found yourself almost looking forward to the carnival. Almost.


	11. Chapter 11 - Shocking Development!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

(imma piece of trash lol)

(apologies)

Your name is Jade Harley and you are in love.

Not just 'love' like "ooh I love this plant what a cute plant~" but 'love love/. Like legitimately feeling an ache when being away from Dave and feeling tickly inside when thinking about him.

As you sit on the squishy couch in your apartment, you find yourself involuntarily pulling your legs in close to your torso and covering your face in embarrassment. You felt like you were going to burst if you didn't talk about it to someone soon. But who? You couldn't tell John about this, he'd definitely make fun of you. You didn't know anyone else all that well...wait! Exactly!

You jump up and snatch your phone up, quickly scrolling through the contacts. "Yes!"

Phone against ear, you have found the solution. Someone who would listen to you, someone who's not personal friends with your brother OR Dave...Feferi! A co worker is perfect!

You took in a breath as she picked up with a chipper, "He-ello?"

"Fef! Fef I need to talk about something, I can't stand not being able to tell anyone, but you can't be telling other people too because I know that John lives close by...I dont want him to hear!"

"Hold up gillfrond." She said, "What's this about?"

"I...I um." You inhaled sharply before continuing, nervous to hear it out loud from your own lips. "I think I'm...in love."

Silence.

For a moment you were a bit scared at what might be going through you're friend's head. Did she think you were being silly and naive? Or joking? Or was she mad for some reason?

You nearly drop your phone as a shrill screech crackles through the speakers. "oh mY COD JADE! SERIOUSLY?" TELL ME!"

You nearly laughed with relief. "Uh...well see I dont know for sure, this is the first time ive dated a real live person...but i dont know, I just feel so happy around Dave. As if everything in the world is happy and good." You run cold fingers through your long hair, nervously biting your lip. It sure is embarrassing talking about these things.

You could mentally picture the poofy haired girl bouncing up an down. "AaaAAH! How long have you been going out?"

"Dunno, a few months...I know, its not that long. Maybe I'm being silly.. " You chuckle nervously, now realizing that maybe you're kidding yourself. Maybe you're overreacting.

"NONSENSE! There is no time restriction on when someone can fall in love, ya clownfish! It's true love~" She sang into the phone, "You're like Romeo and Juliet, how romantic!"

You found yourself laughing at this, "I sure hope not! I don't fancy dying the first year being around other humans!" Your eyes wander the room, deep in thought. Until, conveniently, they land on the oven clock.

"Oh, but thats what makes it so romantic! They died/ for each other because they couldnt stand being apart~ its so-" Your screech cuts off Feferi's gushing and you dash from the kitchen.

"What!? What!?"

"I'm gonna be late! I have to go meet Dave and some friends at the Festival in town! Ohmy go-oood" As fast as humanly possible, you tug on a big beige-white sweater with dark red patterns across the middle. Tucking your leggings into your fuzzy, brown boots, you quickly pull on your jacket and run out the door. No time to do your hair, I suppose.

Feferi gasped on the other end of the phone, "Is it a date? You're going on a date!"

"Yes indeed-y, I need to hurry!" You step out the front door downstairs and groan as a gust of wind throws your hair across your eyes. Great. Running down the sidewalk, attempting to fight back the hair in your face, you hear Feferi chirp a "Good luck! ~" and hang up, giggling. You can't help but laugh at this, effectively leaving you spitting strands of black out your mouth.

After rounding a corner, you see a flash of blue and suddenly you're scrambling to stay balanced on your feet. After swinging your arms around and standing up straight, you look down and realise the other guy was not so lucky. And that the other guy was... your brother? "Golly, John is that you?"

He looks around in confusion, fixing his askew glasses and looking up. "Whoah! Jade? Fancy meeting you here."

You laugh and offer him a hand, "I live here, silly. What brings you?"

He rubs his lower back absently and looks around, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone... uh."

"Me too! Down this road?"

"Yea, I think." He said sheepishly. "Guess I was going the wrong way."

You burst out laughing as drag him around, heading down the sidewalk.

John smiled, "You're very chipper today."

"I guess." You flip around and start skipping backwards. "It's pretty nice out today, besides the wind. Patooie." You push a mass of black hair from your face again, sighing in exasperation.

"Who're you meeting?"

You just giggled in response and John tried kicking you. Walking in silence for a few moments, you find yourself walking faster in anticipation as you grow nearer to where Dave'll be. You've been looking forward to this for a while now. What a fun day it'll be! A festival outside, nothing too big but that just means it wont be too overwhelming. Which is always nice.

You smile widely as you see a blonde figure down the road with headphones on, head slightly bobbing up and down.

Both running over, you call out to him, but oddly enough...so does John.

"Dave!"

"Hey Dave!"

You look at each other and Dave's mouth falls open.

"Wait...but if she's here to see you then that means..." John says slowly.

Dave and John screamed.


	12. Chapter 12 - Carnival Romance

CHAPTER TWELVE

(yoooo, sorry for the wait. I can't believe I forgot to update over the summer, oopsies. Well, have some DaveJade action ;)

Your name is Jade Harley and you haven't quite caught on to what's happening.

Dave's eyes seemed to be so wide in shock that you swore you could see some white behind those shades of his. John was standing with his mouth hanging open, looking between you and Dave. It looked like both were trying to find words, but nothing came.

"Um..." You mumble, glancing between the two. "You...know my brother?"

Dave stayed silent. He looked tense, as if he wanted to dash away. John shook his head, seeming to snap out of it. "Yea, Dave." He say in a hard voice. "You know my _sister_?"

"Uh...yea."

You blink in confusion, sensing the hostility. You flash a weak smile. "Uh... well this is cool huh? We all know each other. Me and Dave were gonna go to a carnival today."

"Were you?" John folded his arms.

Dave chuckled slightly, "What a coincidence, huh bro?"

John suddenly lunged forward, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Both boys took off running at full speed.

"Oh my god! What?" You quickly run after them, people on the sidewalk were staring and trying to dodge out of the way. The dummies were running right across the street now!

"You never said you were dating my SISTER!" John yelled, taking a flying leap at Dave.

"I didn't kno-! Uhf!" John tackled Dave to the ground, rolling onto the grass.

"Hey! Hey, knock it off! Why are you fighting? JOHN!" At your loud yell, they both look up. Both boys glasses were askew. You huff angrily, giving them your hardest glare. What the hell? "Get off each other NOW!"

They both comply and scramble away from each other. Dave starts brushing the front of his jacket off, frowning at John, who seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. You fold your arms across your chest, glaring at them both crossly. "Anyone want to tell me why you two just _attacked_ each other in the middle of the street? Honestly, what are you thinking?"

"Sorry, babe. There's been a misunderstanding." Dave mumbled, still lying on his back. John stood up to brush grass off his jeans.

"_Misunderstanding?_ You refused to tell me who she was for the longest time! You bastard, this is why isn't it?" John spat at him.

"Hey, dont be mean to each other!" You yelled at John, but Dave was yelling back too.

"I didn't know, man! How would I have know she was your sister, you have different last names."

"I told you her name!"

"Well, shit, guess I forgot." Dave sounded furious. "Why is it such a big deal? We haven't _done _anything."

"Boys! BOYS! I can't believe you're fighting over this! John, I told you I didn't want you to be an overprotective brother when I moved here, and this is taking it to an extreme! You're apparently friends, right? Dave's been nothing but kind to me since we met!"

Dave looked at the grass in what appeared to be embarrassment. John said nothing.

"Are you mad because my first relationship is with someone you know?" You said to him. He looked away.

"He's basically my best friend... Dave, you goddamn idiot. Yea, I've got a problem. Especially because I'm only now finding out! Shit, how long has it been? A couple months?"

"Please don't be mad, John. I...I really like Dave. And I hope he likes me too! So please don't be mad, I'm trying to start a new life here, remember? How can I do that with you _protecting _me from everything?"

"Shit, Jade. Of course I like you too..." Dave stood up and looked at John, "Egbert, if it means anything, I take her seriously. I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise." He mumbled. Your heart swelled, it was nice hearing him talk about you so sweetly. You couldn't help but smile at him. He covered his face with a hand.

John sighed after a long moment. "Well, we should be meeting the others soon...This was quite the...surprise. But Dave, I swear to god, if you do anything-"

"Johnny! You're coming too?" You cut him off. You really hated when your brother was angry... you had such high hopes for today, too. It was really a surprise that John was one of the friends Dave was talking about. Makes sense though, now that you think about it. He new Rose, after all. But why didn't he tell John about you?

"Yea, Jade." John said slowly.

"Then can we go? I want to see my first carnival." You blinked your eyes at him sweetly.

He sighed and smiled, "Yes, yes. But I've got my eye on you, mister." He shot a glance at Dave, who huffed and mumbled something under his breath.

And off the three of you went, in heavy, awkward silence. You noticed Dave was keeping his distance as you all walked to the meeting place, in the park. You frowned. And you had such fantasies about today...holding hands, going on rides, cute couple stuff! But none of that would happen with John breathing down your necks.

"Mah boys!" You heard a female voice call loudly. You looked up and saw Vriska raising her arms to the sky. Rose and Kanaya stopped talking and looked over at us, smiling with friendliness and a hint of amusement. Vriska was wearing a beanie and a heavy jean jacket, you giggled when you realized that's what John's explanation of a 'hipster' sort of looked like. You're not exactly one to talk either, however. You work in a Starbucks. Ah, the things you learn by being around fellow 'young adults'.

"Vris!" John called back, mimicking her gesture. They hugged in greeting and began mumbling to each other.

"Hey Dave. Jade." Rose nodded at them.

"Greetings. It is good to see everyone together." Kanaya's short hair fluttered around in the soft wind. Her eyes were as warm and friendly as her voice.

Dave grunted in response. Was he still upset about what happened with John?

Rose and Kanaya were dressed up nicely, as usual. Rose's silvery blonde hair was tucked under a knitted hat, and she wore a long black jacket over a cute dress. Kanaya was wearing a similar outfit, but with more earthy colors, both had black tights on.

"I can't wait to go see the fair! Sorry we're a little late. There were some...complications." You glanced over at John. He raised an eyebrow at you and Rose clicked her tongue.

"Ah, I'm assuming the big reveal didn't go over so well?" She tossed her scarf over her shoulder and smirked at Dave.

"That's right, you fucking knew!" John huffed at Rose. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's simple, Johnny. It's called, 'respect for people's private lives'. I wanted them to be ready to tell you themselves, but I suppose there was a bit of confusion."

"'A bit?'" Dave scoffed. You frowned.

"Well, we're past it now! Right? We can still have fun today, I'm glad to be here with all of you." You put on a smile and nervously brushed against Dave's arm.

"Hells yea! Let's go crash a carnival, bitches!" Vriska seized John by the arm and dragged him toward the wide entrance before he could protest. She winked over her shoulder at you.

You smiled, looking out at the festivity before you. Even though there was a chill in the air, everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Autumn was now in full swing, and the kids all seemed to be super thrilled about playing on the rides. You felt just as thrilled, if not more. Momentarily forgetting about John's hostility, you grab Dave's arm with excitement.

"Where should we go first? I'm so pumped for this!"

Vriska grinned, "Well _we're_ going on the biggest ride, right John?"

"Wha?"

Rose smiled, "Me and Kanaya want to go check out some of the booths, we can all meet by the food stands later. Sound good?"

"What? No!" John protested, glaring at Dave. "Doesn't sound good! I-"

"Let's go!" Vriska ran off, pulling a distressed and confused John behind her.

"Have fun, you two." Rose winked at them as they walked off, Kanaya green lips pulled up in a smile.

Before you knew it, you and Dave were left standing alone in the middle of the crowd. Neither of you talked for quite some time, before Dave coughed awkwardly.

"Eh..erm. How bout we hit up some of those smaller games? For you to start off with. The ones with prizes n' shit." He said slowly.

You grinned. Even if Dave wasn't feeling that happy at the moment, you were determined to make this day awesome! "Bet I can win more than you!"

Dave sputtered, "Um, excuse you. I'm a pro."

"Don't worry, babe. Ill win you lots of cool stuff." You giggled and slid your hand into his. He scoffed and looked away, ears turning red.

By the time you two were done running around playing dumb carnival games, you had lost track of time. You had both been pretty damn good at winning stuff. You especially were skilled with the games that utilized a gun of some sort. Dave had been a bit better at the high striker hammer game. As time progressed, he seemed to get more and more comfortable and relaxed. It made you happy to see him laughing and having fun.

"Think it's time to go back?"

"Hm?" He looked over at you, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing the palm of your hand.

"Is the Dave gettin hungry?" You giggled.

"Yea, I spose. I guess we can try to find the others. Show off all of our loot."

You looked down at the group of miscellaneous toys and blow up weapons, you had had to get a bag to carry it all. You and Dave had even managed to win a giant stuffed snake. Dave currently had it wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

With that, you headed over to the food carts. Everyone was smiling, even John was being friendly again, though suspiciously. Dave, the dork, had insisted on 'paying for the ladys fine cuisine'.

The sun was soon sinking back down, turning the sky grey. The weather was getting chillier everyday. It was amazing how the time had flown by. Having grown up on an island, it was hard to adjust to College life. But now you were able to keep up on work, and understand the subject relatively well. It was all thanks to the new friends around you that you could come here.

"Jade, you feeling okay?" You heard Kanaya's gentle voice.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Why?" You look up suddenly. Everyone had turned their gaze on you.

"You look like you're about to cry, dear." She placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You okay, sis? Are you overwhelmed or something?" John's voice sounded concerned.

You felt Dave put his hand over yours. You felt his eyes looking at you intently behind those shades of his.

"I...I" Without warning, a tear spilled over your cheek. "I...thank you all. I just...I'm so grateful to know such nice people. Thanks for everything, guys. I feel like I actually have friends now." Your voice wavered.

"Aw, Jade! No need for crying." Rose smiled kindly.

"This girl is so sweet!" Vriska nudged John, "Of course we're your friends."

You smiled at everyone's kind words and couldn't help but laugh. You wiped tears away from your face with your sleeve. "Thanks guys...I had fun today."

Suddenly you felt someone's arms around you and heard Vriska "awww"-ing. "The day's not over yet." You heard Dave's voice mumble into your neck. "We can go on a ride at least."

"Yea, you two should go on that Love Tunnel ride! It'd be super cute." Rose giggled, her lavender eyes mischievous.

"Hey, no way!" John protested.

"Oh, John. It's just a dumb ride." Vriska elbowed him in the side. "Nothing much actually happens on those things."

"Just one ride, John?" You mutter sweetly. A romantic ride with Dave sounded like just the thing to make this day perfect!

John sighed dejectedly after getting a glare from Kanaya. "Fine. No funny business though."

"Course." Dave grunted, and leaned away from you. He stood up and held a hand out, "Shall we, princessa?"

You giggled at his silliness, "Yes, of course Master Dave."

John looked like he was gonna strangle someone as they walked away, hand in hand.

The ride was covered with pink hearts. It looked super fuckin cheesy, in actuality. You climbed in together and the ride rolled into the darkness, leaving the setting sun behind you. You let your mind drift, not paying attention to anything in particular. Dave's presence next to you became very pronounced. You could hear his soft intakes of breath, feel the warmth coming off his hoodie. It was only the mass of him next to you, and the feel of his cold fingers in yours. You looked away in embarrassment. You wanted to be closer to him. But like no time had passed at all, the ride was at it's end.

After you both got out, avoiding each other's gaze, you heard Dave mumble "That was kinda dumb."

You laughed softly, "Yea..."

You both walked for a little while in silence. The pathways were emptier now, people were leaving. The sky was orange and the air was crisp. How long had it been now? You were both just wandering. Where were you going?

After a long while you said, "Dave, I think the park is closing soon."

"Yea." He grunted.

"Should we head back?"

Dave didn't respond, just lead you onwards down the aisles of booths. You came into an area with absolutely no one in sight. It appeared you were at the back of the park, a secluded area. A little nervously, you mumbled, "Uh...Dave?"

"Can we kiss?" Dave blurted, turning to stand in front of you.

"What?" You said after a stunned moment. His face was turning pink.

"I... want to kiss you. Is that okay?" He mumbled, running his thumb over my fingers.

You felt something swell inside your chest, turning your face red. You smiled. "Yes, David. Kiss me." You breathed, leaning closer to him. You heard him release a sharp breath through his parted lips, and he leaned down to meet yours.

You touched a cold hand to his face as his lips moved against your own. You felt each others bodies press closer together, and Dave's fingers were tangled in your dark hair. The feeling in your chest was becoming overwhelming. Dave's breathing was heavy when he broke away, but only for a moment. You clutched the back of his neck and pulled him back, eager for more.

His lips were warm, your skin felt like it was on fire. It was perfect, embracing like this. You could almost feel Dave's heart pounding.

Finally, you both leaned away, red faced and hot. You reached up to gently slide his shades off his nose. He let you, red eyes coming into view, gazing heavily into your own. His hand was on your waist, and you moved yours to his shoulders. You moved forward, brushing your lips against the edge of his mouth. You closed your eyes and leaned into him.

"I love you." Your voice whispered against his skin.

Dave said nothing.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Journey South

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Your name is Dave Strider and lately you've been feeling as dull as the overcast sky.

Something was wrong; a nagging feeling of anxiety twisted in the pit of your stomach and was festering at the back of your mind. What was it? What was it?

You let out a frustrated groan and rolled over onto your side. Lately you have been sending most of your free time in bed. Which was unusual for you, even if the world outside was now covered in a blanket of white. You were leaving for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

You had already talked plans with Dirk and your older brother. They wanted you to come down for a visit.

They wanted to meet Jade.

Speaking of which... Your phone was vibrating in quite an obnoxious way.

You reluctantly reached your arm out to fumble for the buzzing thing. On the screen read a caller ID. "Jade."

You gazed at the name silently for a long while until the call went to voicemail. With a thump, you fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. With your free hand you ran your fingers through your messy hair, exhaling deeply.

You felt the phone begin vibrating again in the palm of your hand.

Sighing in defeat, you sat up. Yawning, you tapped the Answer button.

"Hey." You said more groggily than you had intended. A light laugh leaked through the speakers.

"Hey, sleepyhead." You could practically hear the smile in Jade's voice. You rubbed the back of your neck absentmindedly. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah." You mumbled, closing your eyelids. "You could say no, you know. It was my annoying family's idea."

"It's totally fine!" Jade answered cheerily. You 'mmmh'-ed in response. "I'd like to meet your family. You've kind of already met mine." She giggled.

"Mine's' a lot worse."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad." Jade sighed through the phone, a kind of relaxed sound. "I can't wait to see you again." She said in a soft, adoring voice.

"Yeah." I looked sideways out the window. There was that feeling again... "Uh, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, right? At your place?"

"Hmm. Actually, I think you should meet me outside of Starbucks. There's a lot of people parking around here. For the holidays, I think."

"Kay."

"See you soon." Jade's voice was sweet again. Soft and tender. "I love you."

Those words. Again with those words. "Bye, babe."

You tapped the End Call button and tossed the phone aside. This weekend was going to be a long one...

* * *

><p>You tucked your hands into your pockets and turned against the biting wind. Your red car was parked along the road, right in front of Jade's Starbucks. It was quite cold today. At least it wasn't snowing... Though yesterday's storm had left plenty of it to last for a while.<p>

You exhaled, letting out a breath of warm air. Where was Jade?

"Hey."

You kept looking down the road, ignoring the voices nearby.

"Hey!"

"You talkin to me?" You looked up in annoyance. Who...

It was a girl, standing in front of you with a crooked smile on her face. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket, hip jutting out to one side. A silly looking red hat was sitting atop her head. There were what looked like horns and eyes sewn onto. Like a lizard or something.

"Yeah, goofball. Do you see anyone else standing around in this weather?" Her voice had the slightest hint of raspiness.

"Can I help you?" I sighed.

"You're Dave, right? Strider?"

"How do you know that? Who the hell are you?"

She laughed, a loud, nasally sound. "Don't recognize me? I'm Terezi. Karkat's friend. I was at that college party a few months ago."

It took a few moments of thinking for the gears in your mind to click into place. "I think I remember. Your Kitkat's girlfriend, then? You here to see him?" You said, peering into the windows. Sure enough, he was definitely in there. In all his small, scruffy glory.

Terezi giggled, pushing a stray strand of red hair from her face.

"Wait wait wait. Aren't you blind? How did you..."

"Recognize you?" She pulled her red tinted glasses down to the tip of her nose, winking at you with big blue eyes. "I got surgery a while back. It's still not perfect, but it's better."

"Bet it doesn't help wearing hose tinted shades." She laughed at this statement.

"This is true!"

"Well, good for you. Havin' sight and shit." You said, and you actually meant it. Terezi seemed like a nice chick, and in your memory you recall that she was pretty hot, too. Her hair seemed a bit longer, hanging in choppy cuts at her shoulders. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you at the party."

She smiled; she had a very bright smile, wow. "It's no big. Nice to meet you, Strider!" She held out a gloved hand. Fingerless-glove, nice.

You pulled a hand out of your pocket and shook. "Yeah, nice to meet you Tez."

She burst into a fit of laughter, covering her face with a hand. "You _do _like to give people silly nicknames!"

You couldn't help but feel your nearly-numb lips pull up in a smile. Her laughter was infectious. "Who told you that, Karkles?"

"_Karkles!_" She choked in a new wave of laughter, bending over. You felt your shoulders shake in shared laughter. Terezi took a deep breath, beaming. "Hey, kid. You should come inside and warm up. Karkat can make you some coffee, on me." She gestured to the Starbucks behind her, Karkat was peering over in squinty suspicion.

"There's no need..." you started shaking your head but Terezi was suddenly yanking you forward.

"Nonsense! It's fucking cold out here, dude."

"That is true..." You huffed as the door flew open with a jingle.

The moment you both entered Karkat was opening his mouth in greeting, frowning as he saw you.

"Hey yo, Karks! Whip us up some of the good shit." Terezi called to him, to which he grimaced.

"Why is that douchbin with you?" He hissed under his breath, eyeing a curious customer that was watching the scene.

"I picked me up a boy. Coffee!" She released your arm, clapping her hands together. Karkat shot a spiteful glare at you, but obliged Terezi's demands. "C'mere." Terezi was grabbing your wrist, leading you over to a table. You sat down next to each other.

"So" Terezi put an elbow on the table, leaning onto her hand. She gave you another of her crooked smiles. "Why were ya' freezing your cute butt off out there in the snow?"

"Nothin' really. I was just waiting for someone."

"Outside?"

"I guess."

"You're a dork." She giggled, nudging me with her shoulder. "Are you free this weekend?"

She was totally flirting. You couldn't really blame her, this Strider is a hot piece of work. Well...cold mostly. But warming up.

"Here." A stiff, furious voice spat next to you, a hand slamming down a cup.

"Thanks bro."

"I'm not your bro." Karkat hissed at you, pushing Terezi's cup towards her. She tossed him some money.

"Keep the change." She winked at him. He rolled his eyes and walked away. You could practically feel the waves of hostility coming off of him.

"So..." Terezi ran her finger across the lid of her cup, looking at me with a sly smirk.

"Oh, yeah shit. Sorry, I'm actually going to visit family in...basically a few minutes I think." You looked outside, suddenly remembering Jade. Still nothing...

Terezi pouted, "Aww boo."

"Well, I might see ya around. You live nearby, yeah?" You took a sip of the coffee Terezi had bought you, the liquid spreading warmth into your chest. "Damn, this is some good shit."

"I know right?" Terezi flashed a toothy grin. "Do you know where I live or something?"

"Kinda. I walked Karks around once." Ah, memories. "The little guy was a lot friendlier at the time."

"Shut the hell up, fuckbag!" Karkat's voice called across the shop, earning a shocked look from the lady in the corner. You chuckled at this and Terezi snickered.

"Oh, that was you? Yeah I remember that." She glanced over at the front doors. "Is that yours?"

"Huh?" You jerked your gaze back to the windows. Jade was standing outside, hair messy in the wind. She appeared to be dragging a suitcase. "Shit. Yeah, sorry. Thanks for the liquids." You moved to stand up but her hand darted out.

"Wait a sec. Take out your phone."

"Uh. Okay." You obliged, and she quickly took it from your hands. She started typing something onto the screen. "Should I be concerned?"

Terezi smirked and handed it back to me. "Call me sometime, cool kid. Have a good weekend."

"Yeah, you too." You said, nodding once and shoving your phone in your pocket. Coffee in one hand, you waved back at Terezi quickly and left the shop. "See ya, Kitkat." He just groaned in response from behind the counter.

"Oh, Dave!" Jade looked up when you stepped outside, eyes bright and greeting you with an excited smile. You inhaled sharply. Being around her was still kind of... exhilarating. She really was a pretty girl. "Sorry I took so long... I was trying to figure out what I want to wear. I wanna look good for your family after all."

"No need, you always look good." I replied smoothly, popping open a car door for Jade to shove her stuff in the back seat. She tossed the goods inside and I walked her around to the other side, opening the passenger door for her.

"Aw, just like our first date." She cooed, smiling at me goofily. I chuckled softy.

"Yeah..." And then we had commenced our migration south for the Holidays. If one would refer to an awkward 'this is my Girlfriend' meet-and-greet with your family a holiday. Well, what's a guy to do.

Luckily the roads weren't too bad yet and the drive down went pretty smoothly. Jade seemed overly excited about 'traveling'. You guess you forget sometimes that she's from an island. A damn island. Honestly, how is that even realistic...

Regardless, she was an excitable girl. Jade wanted to talk about everything, it seemed.

"What were you doing in Starbucks?"

"Have you always lived in Texas? I mean, until now of course."

"Are you actually related to Rose?"

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Do you have any pets? I love dogs!"

A few hours later you were nearly there. At your old house. At your brother's house... God dammit.

Talk about being mentally exhausted.

Jade was practically bouncing in her seat when we pulled into the driveway. "Is this your house? Oh my god, it's so pretty and big!"

"Yup. There it is." You said half to yourself.

There it was. Looming above you. You were going to be stuck here for three days with your bizarre 'family' while everyone was assessing your new girlfriend. Jade certainly seemed to think this was fine. This was not very fine. Your brothers are kind of pricks. Rose said she was coming down tomorrow, without Kanaya, so that will just add to the excessive snarkiness in the household.

And Jade.

Jade is gonna see all of it. She'll know basically everything now. You wonder if she'll run. Maybe it would be better that way. She was too good...too sweet. You let out a long sigh, running your numb fingers through your hair.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p><em>Heyo my peoples. Sorry I haven't written in a while. School and work are annoying as ever and it's SO COLD HERE! Well, anyway, I plan to (hopefully omg) post another chapter on Thanksgiving day. Which is this Tursday I'm pretty sure. I have a break from school so if I dont PROCRASTINATE I should get it out. And then from there I will finally FINALLY start pushing the story where I had sorta kinda planned so long ago when I was starting. I hope y'all are enjoying. Is the writing still good? Has it changed? Give meh feedback 3 <em>

_Have a good Thanksgiving everyone! _


	14. Chapter 14 - The Strider Household

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Your name is Jade Harley and you are so nervous.

You and Dave were walking up to his front door. The front door to his house! Well, the house he grew up in. The house that his family lived in.

Oh my god, you were meeting Dave's _family._

What if they hate you? You bit your lip as Dave reached to open the door. John said that meeting the 'significant other's' parents was a big step in the relationship. Well... were you meeting his parents? He only really mentioned brothers...

"M'lady." Dave did a little curtsy as he held open the door for you. You giggle nervously and lightly punched his shoulder. What a dork.

You stepped inside, hauling your suitcase behind you. You heard Dave follow you through as you gazed around. It was a really nice place. Brightly lit and wooden floors. You couldn't see much at first, there was a kind of staircase leading upwards in front of you with a balcony above you to your right, to the left there was an archway into another room.

"Just set your stuff here, we can get it later. You can leave your shoes on for now too, if you want. Not really much snow down here." Dave began to speak behind you, tossing his bag against the wall and going down the hall to the archway.

"Oh.. Okay." You set your suitcase down next to his and followed Dave hesitantly through the house.

The room opened up into what looked like a living room. The floor was carpeted in a nice, beige-white color. Squat black leather chairs were sat in the room and a large TV was placed against the wall. You noticed there was a weird bar thing above the sofa, a rectangular hole in the wall that showed the dining room behind. A simple chandelier hung on the ceiling above the long, wooden table.

It definitely looked like people lived here, though not necessarily messy, there were various trinkets and dvds lying around. And... stuffing? Maybe they make plushies or something.

In the center of the living room sat a big coffee table littered with mugs and papers. On the walls there were an array of swords on display.

"Fuck." You heard Dave say under his breath. "Sorry bout the mess. My brothers really don't give a shit about manners, do they?"

"It's fine, Dave." You smiled at him. "It's really cool!"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah! I love it." You slipped your hand into his and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks for bringing me, Davey."

"No problem. It's not much, I'm glad you like it..." He looked away. Well, you assume he did because his head moved. You can't really see his eyes behind those silly shades he always wears... It's a shame. He has such nice eyes.

"Baby brother!" A voice called suddenly from the room. You hadn't even noticed the guy sitting in a pile of quilts on the couch! He was slipping off headphones and standing up. Dave pulled his hand away.

The resemblance between them was uncanny. Aside from the spiky blonde hair and... very odd pointed glasses, they looked very similar. Though, now that you were looking closer, Dave's features were a bit softer than this strangers. And his lips were pinker, too. You almost blushed when you realised how well you knew Dave's face now.

"Howdy, David. How's the drive?" The man greeted.

"Fine." Dave responded tersely. He seems tense, almost nervous.

"Ooh!" He turned his head towards you. "Is this the lucky girl?"

Dave sighed in exasperation. "This is Jade. Jade, this is Dirk, my idiot brother."

"Nice to meet you! Thank you for having me." You said quickly, sticking out a hand to him.

"Shit. Yeah, course." He said, shaking your hand once. He looked at you for a moment. "She _is_ a cutie."

"_Dirk!_" Dave hissed at him, giving him a shove to which he grinned. You smiled awkwardly. Did that mean Dave had called you cute?

"I kid, I kid." Dirk laughed. "You can stay upstairs. Your old room."

"I figured." Dave sighed. "Where's Bro?"

Bro? Another one? This term sounded oddly like a name, however.

"He's in his studio working." Dirk said, plopping back into his blanket nest. "Jake is at the store, by the way. He's pickin' up some grub."

"He practically lives here now..." Dave muttered, turning away. "Well, I guess we can get our goods up into the temporary residence."

"Hey!" Dirk called as you started leaving the room. He gave you both the 'I got my eye on you' hand motion and said. "No funny business while you're here, got it kids? Bro's orders."

Dave just scoffed and led you back out to the front door.

"Funny business?" You questioned aloud as Dave picked up his bag.

"Just ignore him." Dave went to grab your suitcase, as well.

"I got it!" You reached forward but Dave shook his head.

"What kind of gentleman would let a lady lug her luggage up these nasty stairs?" Dave 'tutted' and you pouted at him.

"I'm not some weak little girl." You frowned at him.

"Don't I know it. I remember you beating the shit outta that guy in the alley. It was awesome."

You laughed. "Why, thank you!"

"May I?" He said, grabbing the handle to your bag. You sighed dramatically and smiled.

"_Fine._ I suppose so."

Then you both headed up the steps. At the top there was an intersection. To the left, there was a hallway with a bunch of doors, to the right there was another large carpeted room that looked down over the stairs they had just ascended. This room was, oddly enough, fairly empty. Except for more stuffing, fabrics, and swords. What did these guys do for a living?

"Down this way." Dave said, turning left down the hallway. At the end, he opened a white door with some old looking poster on it. "This is my old room. Don't judge child me too hard."

Inside there were posters all over the walls, and cords literally everywhere. He looked like he was a gamer kid while growing up, and he even had some instruments tucked away in the corner. Alongside one wall there was even a dusty DJ stand. Along another wall was a squashy looking bed with red blankets thrown loosely over it. There was a large bookcase near the window filled with a variety of music cds, games, and movies.

"Quite the collection you've got." You commented, looking around. Dave huffed in response, tossing his bag onto the bed.

"Excuse the mess. Gosh, I haven't been back here in ages... I usually don't stay in this room." Dave muttered half to himself, also observing the room, but in a slower more tender manner.

"How come?"

"I dunno. Nostalgia I guess." He shrugged. "Well, uh. Do you want a tour of the place or something?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

You smiled and nodded, putting your suitcase onto the floor. "Sure thing! I'd love to creep around your house."

"Heh. Alrighty." Dave led the way back out of the room. His room.

You were just standing in Dave's room! You felt practically squealy.

You didn't go into his brothers rooms, but all throughout the house there seemed to be memories and projects and hobbies. There were instruments, sewing machines, filming equipment, weaponry, and all kinds of art supplies everywhere you looked.

"Jade?"

"Huh?" You snapped back into focus, looking over at Dave.

"I said that we're gonna have Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night, when Rose gets here."

"Oh, yeah okay." You mumble awkwardly, looking down at your feet. "This is a nice place you've got here, Dave."

"Eh." He shrugged. "C'mon, we can eat some shit in my room." He said, leading you downstairs and into the living room. On the couch still sat Dirk, who looked up as you passed. But now there was someone else on the couch with him.

"Hey bro."

Dave just groaned in response and walked into the kitchen, opening some cupboards. You stayed standing in the archway, at the edge of the carpeted area. The couch was right next to you, and the two boys were gazing at you now. The new arrival had tousled black hair, and sun-kissed skin like your own. His green eyes were staring curiously at you from behind his glasses.

"So this is the lass?" He said in a funny, chipper voice. You weren't sure who he was asking.

"Uh, I'm Jade. Nice to meet you." You said uncertaintly.

He laughed, flashing a goofy grin. "Howdy, Jade! I'm Jake English, nice to meet ya." He leaned over Dirk and extended a hand to you, which you shook quickly. "You're Dave's girl, right?"

"Leave her alone." Dave sighed from the kitchen. 'Dave's girl'. You smiled at this and giggled, nodding at the boys before Dave could come back out. "What're you shits grinning about?" He directed a scowl at Dirk and Jake.

"Nothing." They both said, trying not to sound too amused.

"Let's go, Jade." Dave said, walking out of the room. You sent a small wave behind you and followed Dave back up to his room.

"Sooo." You rocked onto the heels of your feet, cooing at Dave. He turned he head towards you as he sat down the snacks he had brought up. He 'hmmm'ed at you in response. "There's only one bed... and it's getting late already by the looks of it." You said, looking outside as if to exemplify what you were saying.

"That's cause the days are getting shorter, dear." He replied, pausing for a moment. "Shit, you're right. There is only one bed in here."

"Whatever." You shrugged with a smirk. "It's big enough for the both of us." You threw yourself onto the bed and rolled over to face Dave, resting your chin on your hands.

Dave's mouth was open but nothing came out except. "Uh.." He adjusted his shades and put on a straight face.

"What?" Your playful demeanor faded. "I can sleep on the floor if you really want..."

"N-no! That's not...I mean. It's fine." He let out a small cough and put his hands into his pockets, seemingly looking away from you. He cursed under his breath. You laughed lightly. "What?" He said.

"C'mere, silly boy." You giggled, pulling yourself up into a sitting position on his squishy, soft mattress. The mess of thick blanket made it all the more comfortable. Dave was silent as he walked over, kind of awkwardly almost. You patted the space next to you and he sat.

"Hmmmm." You hummed thoughtfully, running a hand over Dave's shoulder. "How to pass the time?"

Dave let out a sharp exhale. You giggled softly, putting your arm around his shoulders and lightly fingering the zipper of his jacket with your other hand. You leaned in close to him, breathing across the freckled flesh of his cheek. "May I?" You said gently, reaching up to his face. He nodded.

He turned to sit facing you on the bed, both of you now looking each other in the face. You reached up to slowly slide his shades away from his face. A light pink color welled up in his cheeks as his scarlet eyes were exposed. He was looking away from you.

You touched his chin, moving his face slightly to look at you. His captivating irises caught yours and his lips parted slightly. "U..Uh.."

"You're so pretty, Dave." You said softly, running your fingers through his soft, pale hair. He huffed at this.

"The guy isn't the one who's supposed to be pretty..." He mumbled, eyes darting away again.

"Don't be shy." You whispered with a smile.

"I'm not!" He said quickly. You leaned towards him, hands on the back of his neck. "I just... I'm just-"

You pressed your lips to his, ceasing his mindless muttering. His shoulders tensed for a second, unsure of how to react. You moved away slightly, your skin only barely brushing. You traced your fingers over where his collarbone was beneath his shirt. Then you felt him put a hand on your back.

"Are you sure?"

"Of what?" You murmured against his jawbone.

"Well, shit. We're gonna make out now, right?" He choked out.

A fluttering feeling in your ribcage grew. Make out.. he wanted to make out with _you! _"Hell yeah." You gigged and leaned back to look at him, a smile on your face. His red eyes traced over your features, and a timid smile spread over his. And then he pulled you in.

Your legs wrapped around his hips, practically sitting in his lap he began to mold his pink lips against yours. His hands were rougher, but not rough. He was pressing against your back, holding you against him. The fluttery feeling spread throughout your body and you closed your eyes, letting the feeling of Dave's skin wash over you. Your senses were flooded with him. His firm touch, the smell of his freshly shampooed hair, the way he was gasping for breath whenever he broke away. He was wonderful.

"Jade..." He breathed. "You're so... Shit, you're great."

"You're the one doing most of the kissing." You smiled back at him, leaning your forehead against his.

His jaw moved downwards, rubbing sensually against yours. He was trailing his lips down your jawline. You leaned against him, tracing a finger across his spine. His head was lowered now, and you ran your fingers through his hair. "Dave?"

He didn't respond, and then he started... pressing gentle kisses against the soft skin of your throat. "D-Dave?" He'd never done this before. You didn't even know this was a thing. Was this something that people did while 'making out'? It felt strange...and hot. His breath tickled across your skin as he pressed deeper into the kisses. Your hands clenched in his hair and he started to... Oh my god, was he _nibbling?_ "Dave what...?"

He paused, breathing heavily against your neck. "Shit... sorry. I got carried away." He mumbled. "I-I'll be back." He said quickly, untangling himself from you and hurriedly exiting the room. You felt suddenly cold. Your body was shaking and your breathing uneven. You let out a sigh.

Dating is weird.

* * *

><p><em>Heyo! Sorry for the delay, I know I said I'd update on Thanksgiving... but I didn't take into consideration that it was a HOLIDAY and I was busy all weekend with no internet.. Soooo then I hardcore lost motivation. And how did I overcome that? I bullshitted a make out scene ;) I hope it was alright, tell me if it was? Any suggestions to make future ones better? I'm personally very inexperienced in this stuff, I haven't even kissed before soooo. Yeah. Leave a review, and thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
